You Don't Have To Be Alone
by JAM11
Summary: Edward Swan had been given chance after chance to control his temper but failed. He now finds himself moving to live with his father in Forks; it is because of his temper that he finds his way into a mysterious beautiful girl’s life will she accept him
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not take any credit for the creation of the characters of twilight.

Chapter 1

EPOV

Beep. Beep. Beep

My head pounding my vision still a little blurred from the night before that stupid alarm clock why didn't I just let Renee wake me she was the one making me get up this early she should be the one to deal with my rather pissed off mood. The alarm wasn't just a sign of it being a time for me to wake up it was a sign that my time in Phoenix was now officially over, I was being forced to move with my father Charlie Swan it wasn't that I didn't get along with my father but it had been so long since I had seen him. Forks Washington was where I was being sent because my mother believed she could no longer handle and take care of me and a few months ago I would have disagreed but I knew I was hurting my mother so I agreed and tried my hardest not to argue with her. So yes, two years I would now be spending in the green rainy place of Forks that has next to no population, I was sure school would be hell with so little students it wouldn't have been a problem if I wasn't so prone to attracting attention to myself. I had a short fuse, I was known for it, I was not so sure that it was a good trait to have but I couldn't shrug it off it was a part of me, where there was a jackass there was an Edward Swan knocking them down. Three things had caused everything to boil down to me being sent to Forks and they were,

One: my supposed attitude

Two: my fighting

Three: Phil

To be honest there was only one of the three that had caused me to have the other two problems. Phil Dwyer the scumbag that my mother had decided she was in love with, I hated his guts, he thought he was some kind of celebrity because he played minor league baseball, Jesus I could play for minors. He treated my mom like crap making her feel guilty for not ditching me and going off with him but it was the way he looked at the girls that I was friends with, I would bring them home to chill and hang out and every time the slime ball would waltz in and belittle me and ogle the underage girls. It made me angry that my mother was oblivious to what he was doing I was certain he had cheated on my mother but she wouldn't hear none of it so I got angry and then the smallest things would make me snap, and snap I did but I snapped at the wrong people unfortunately schools does not like members of staff being attacked by students, strike one. So I was suspended from school and I just sat around the house annoying the hell out of Phil on purpose, I had one hell of a week but I quickly got bored and went to some parties where I was caught by the cops stone cold drunk also hitting an officer was also frowned upon, strike two. I was bailed out and the officer let me off with a warning because he said I was too drunk to realise I was being arrested and became upset and lashed out at being restrained but the truth was I knew exactly what I was doing, when I got home Phil was pissed he was so red I thought that his head was ready to explode he started yelling in a rage at Renee telling her how she needed to take control of her shithead of a son all it took was for Phil to slur one name at my mother and I punched him out cold lying on the coffee table, strike three Edward Swan you're out of there.

So Renee sides with the man that calls her a stupid bitch over her own son that defended her so I hope she has a happy life with him, Charlie was happy that I was coming back to Forks and in a way I was beginning to see the benefits of moving a fresh start not many people are given that but I was yes starting in a new school after the school year had already started would be frustrating but if there was one thing I was good at it was school I had impeccable grades. I pulled myself from my bed stretching all my body letting my muscles tense and then loosen, I opened the curtains to my room letting the rays of sunlight hit my bare chest I was comforted by the warmth I would miss it I was trading sun for rain. I went to the bathroom looking myself over I seemed fresher in the face my bronze hair still a mess there was no point even attempting to comb or style my hair it was simply untameable, my piercing green eyes that neither of my parents had given me seemed foreign to me not blood shot from the late nights. I stood in front of the mirror in just my sweat pants bare chest realising this wasn't going to be happening in Forks I would have to wear tons of clothing just to keep warm. I could hear Renee down stairs franticly running around the house as she checked over everything before we left, after I got on the plane Renee would be heading off to Phil he had trials in Jacksonville for another minor baseball team.

I finished showering and changing heading back to my room I quickly grabbed the things I couldn't live without and I realised the only thing I truly was going to miss was my piano, Charlie didn't have one and I wouldn't be able to play any longer I just hopped my playing wouldn't suffer to bad. I grabbed my iPod my only joy in life recently and put it into the pocket of my jumper I was wearing, I had decided it was best I be prepared for the cold weather of Forks straight away and it wasn't that warm today so I could last wearing the thick jumper. I stood there in my jeans and beaten up converses just looking at my room I didn't think I would ever be returning to, I slowly stroked all the surfaces of my room the bookshelves, wardrobe, desk, bed and finally gently letting my fingers stroke the black and ivory keys of my piano for the last time. I grabbed my two bags full of my clothes that would last me a few months but as soon as winter really began I would need new ones so I didn't die from freezing to death, I stormed down the stairs I had decided not to give Renee that hard of a time but that didn't mean I was going to be the normal civil Edward to her she had after all chosen Phil over me.

She looked at me the tears still evident in her eyes but I fought myself to comfort her I didn't like seeing her upset but she needed to understand I was hurt to, yes I had been acting like a brat but if she had just listened to me I wouldn't have tried to get her to pay attention in the way I had. I didn't say a word as I grabbed my passport, ticket and my bags and walked out the front door not looking back Renee then slowly but surely joining me opening the car for me to buckle myself into. Renee started driving as I sat with my legs up, feet planted onto the dashboard hood over my head and earphones in blaring the heavy metal music as loud as possible, I didn't like the heavy metal music but it helped me ignore Renee, her eyes kept looking at me taking glances at me with pleading eyes I was sure as hell not making the first moves to start a conversation.

It's a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Charlie had been surprisingly nice about the whole situation and just seemed genuinely happy to have me finally coming to live with him in Forks. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me find a car which I thought would be highly entertaining task as my ideas of a good vehicle would most probably worry Charlie and his pay packet but I had sent my savings to him and given him a description of the type of car I was hoping on purchasing, I had placed a lot of hope in Charlie with this. We pulled up outside the airport entrances and the tears in Renee's eyes had now over flowed I got out the car without speaking a word grabbing my bags she quickly joined me.

"Please Edward don't ignore me" she sobbed causing a scene

"Mom just forget about it okay" I said stubbornly

"I'm sorry baby I didn't want this to happen" she grabbed me into a hug I over towered her

"Me too, mom me too, I'll speak to you when I get to Forks, I love you mom" I said kissing her cheek

"Love you too baby, hope you enjoy your new school" Renee waved as I walked through the doors

When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun. Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser this I was expecting too; Charlie is police chief Swan to the people of Forks. I laughed to myself I knew it was most likely that Charlie would be chewing me up for hitting a fellow officers a couple of weeks ago but if he was angry he didn't look like it. I walked off the airplane receiving a very awkward one armed hug from Charlie as he also took my bags and put them into the trunk of the cruiser then we both got into the car.

"It's good to see you Edward" he smiled starting the car

"It's good to see you too dad" he didn't like me calling him Charlie to his face

"I found a really good car that I thought you would like" he announced I almost groaned in frustration worried what car he thought was a "really good car"

"What kind of car?" I was urgent with my words worried what piece of junk I would be driving through the beating rain for two years

"Well you know that Volvo you've been talking about for ages well I got it you Renee and I thought we would take the money you saved and add whatever you needed to purchase the car its waiting for you back at home" he seemed pleased with himself

"What? Really? Why?" I was lost for words

"Well Renee felt bad because she was forcing you to leave and well after I heard you punch that Phil I was willing to buy you the car without your mothers help, I really don't like him" a small smile filling his face

"Me too dad and thanks"

We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was of course raining, and that was pretty much it for the conversation. We stared out the windows in silence I thanked the creator of my iPod for saving me from the silences that I was sure would drive me insane. It was beautiful Forks, I couldn't deny that. Everything was green the trees, their trunks covered in moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. It was so different to Phoenix it was too green like an alien planet. Eventually we made it to Charlie's house he still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with Renee in the early days of their marriage. There parked on the street in front of the house that never changed was my new car, the shiny new silver Volvo with recent number plates I felt an urge to jump in and speed off around Forks but maybe that wouldn't be a good idea with Charlie he maybe the person to catch me speeding. I quickly thanked Charlie once again for the car and then headed into the house it hadn't changed since the last time I was here; I went straight to my room knowing it hadn't changed.

My bedroom window faced the street, the walls were an ugly white colour with wooden flooring it was how it had been when I was a baby but instead of a crib it now had a bed. Charlie didn't bother me again after the car ride he just sat in front of the TV and watched highlights of the game; I unpacked all my clothes into the empty wardrobe and laughed to myself at how little clothing I actually had. When I was finished I jumped into my new bed knowing I needed the rest and started thinking about tomorrow Forks high school had a very small number of students the three hundred and fifty seven would now be fifty eight, joy. All the kids from Forks would have all grown up together possibly their grandparents even being toddlers together I would be the new kid from the big city a curiosity a freak. I knew I would attract attention to myself if I could do it in a school triple the size of Forks high school it was a guarantee, girls had always been interested in me Renee had said I should have looked into modelling but I was not so pig headed in thinking I looked anywhere near perfect I had the messy bronze hair the piercing green eyes and alabaster skin my tall muscular form was envied and lusted over. I knew the biggest problem with me coming to Forks high school was that even though I was looked at when in Phoenix and acknowledged by my peers, I didn't fit in with any groups and I considered that if I couldn't find a group I could relate to in such a big school what chance did I have in this small school, exactly none. That was what really worried me the fact that I had left my only friends I had ever had in Phoenix and I would now be a loner with no one that would even bother to talk to me I was insecure about being alone I feared it like people feared heights.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not take any credit for the creation of the characters of twilight.

Chapter 2

EPOV

I couldn't sleep during the night the constant whooshing of the pounding rain causing me to be unable to settle it was early hours of the morning when the pounding rain lessened into a drizzle and then I was finally allowed some kind of sleep. When I finally awoke in the morning I looked out the window expecting sun and clear sky's as I normally woke to such weather conditions but the sky was a clear grey not a break in the clouds to reveal the slightest of blue and the fog clung to the streets low on the ground. I ran downstairs deciding some pain killers would help me start the morning I went straight to the kitchen grabbing two pills from a cabinet and then chugging down a glass of water with them. Charlie seemed to look at me amused by my appearances I had opted last night to keep my clothing for sleeping the same as it always was in Phoenix and standing in the kitchen I could then feel the cold on my shirtless form. I put the cup into the sink and then bounced back up the stairs to get myself ready for the day ahead of me I wasn't excited about school, it was more of a the sooner I get there the quicker it will be over. I jumped into the shower putting the heat to full and letting the warm hot water cascade down my body reminding me of the warmth that I had left behind; I dried and grabbed my clothes to change into.

I had decided to go with some dark jeans and a black V-neck tee-shirt that clung to my chest and arms and to protect me from the cold I grabbed one of my hooded jumpers zipping it half way up. I grabbed my keys, wallet and of course for a day of trying to ignore people my best friend my iPod when I got down stairs I could see Charlie had already left for his shift at the station, I washed his bowl and my glass leaving it to dry on the side. When I got outside into the wet drizzle. If I wasn't fully awake taking that first breathe of the cold fresh air I was after it, it made my lungs feel so refreshed and new as I walked towards my car. As I got into the Volvo I then realised the first mistake I had made already in my plan of going unnoticed, I was going to pull up into a small school with a brand new Volvo when most of the kids would be driving their grandparents cars but I couldn't hate my new baby it was just to perfect. The soft seating hugged my body the feel of the steering wheel under my hands the purr of the engine if it was possible I think my first love was my car right here in Forks the speed was fantastic, I think being born with a father as a police officer it made me more willing to break the law because it was like a shot of adrenaline every time pulsing through my heart.

Finding school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before something told me things in Forks would all be close by. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon coloured bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. I parked in front of the first of the building, which had a small sign over the door reading FRONT OFFICE. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped out of my Volvo then walking to the small building when I entered it was surprisingly warm but inside it was full of plants in pots all over the inside I thought to myself isn't there enough green outside what would make a sane person bring it inside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly coloured flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large red haired woman wearing glasses. When she noticed me walking towards the desk she looked at me up and down and then trying to make her eye lashes flutter at me, I felt ill as she tried to be sexy I was a minor and the chief of polices son was she stupid.

"Can I help you?" she tried to purr I almost gagged

"I'm Edward Swan" I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes.

"Of course" she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school" she brought several sheets to the counter to show me.

She went through the classes I would be taking she then drew on the map the best routes for me to take , and gave me a slip for all my teacher to sign during the day which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled and wished me luck and hoped I would enjoy it in Forks but still I couldn't push away this disgust I felt as she leant over the table the whole time to reveal cleavage, I swear if I had a weak stomach I would have vomited.

When I got outside to go back to my car students were starting to arrive, I drove around the school following the lines of traffic the cars in the parking lot like I had assumed were nothing flashy and instantly caught the gaze of the students heading to the buildings they had classes at. I was relieved however by the sight of a red convertible BMW why someone would have a convertible in a place like Forks was beyond me but at least I wasn't the only person that had a nice car. I sat there in my car and placed my headphones into my ears and played some of the compositions I had made and put onto my iPod I quickly looked over the map to try and memories the map best as possible, I didn't want to stand out and people to think I would want their help. I decided I was ready for me to start my first day at Forks high school I left my music playing in my ears and then pulled my hood over my head not making eye contact with anyone but I could already feel people looking at me as I walked through the car park. The rain didn't let up as I headed to my first lot of lesson they didn't hold any interest to me I was in advance placements in Phoenix with all my lessons so all the work the teacher was speaking of I had already done and that meant I would not be doing much work as I would hand in my older papers to them.

I sat in the back of my first three lessons and kept my head down with my headphones in my ears discreetly listening to my music ignoring the teacher I heard mumbled talking, people saying my name but I ignored. When it was time for lunch I had already been cornered by some girl whose name I had already forgotten she had made me promise to sit with her friends and I only agreed so she would leave me the hell alone, so I could sit in piece. I sat at the end of the table quietly just watching the group talk as I looked around the lunchroom it was then when I first saw them.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria just behind my table there was five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating though they had trays full of food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me unlike most of the students, so it was safe for me to stare at them without meeting an excessively pair of interested eyes. But it was none of those things that caught, and held, my attention. They didn't look anything alike. Of the two boys, one was big muscled like some kind of weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. The other was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blonde hair. The two almost looked as if they could be either college students or teachers even at the school. The three girls, the tall one was statuesque. She had a figure I was sure other men would appreciate, the kind you would see on a magazine. Her hair was golden and waving to the middle of her back she was curled up into the embrace of the large male. The shortest girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction she was holding hands with the blonde male. The third girl my eyes were locked with her butterscotch golden eyes set in a pale heart shaped face with her mahogany brown hair she was the meaning of beautiful but her eyes never left mine and I couldn't look away she was searching my soul I could feel it igniting fire every time I imagined her touch or voice. She was slim with long legs she had incredible lips that begged for me to kiss her she was incredible I wanted, no I needed to know her and I would no matter what, wow that wasn't stalkers like at all. Although they looked nothing a like they had this similarity that linked them together. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in the sunless town. They all seemed to have the same dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes purplish, bruise like shadows as if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost recovered from a broken nose. Though all their noses and features, were straight, perfect and angular they were all very good looking, I couldn't deny that I could even admit it about the males I could see the sly glances that some girls tried to give them but it was the girl with the deep doe eyes that was the most stunningly beautiful I hadn't known that such beauty had existed because if I did I would have searched it out like someone looking for diamonds. I turned to a quite girl who I had been introduced to earlier when I had sat down I quickly turned to her she was minding her own business as the rest of the table were speaking animatedly.

"Angela who is the brown haired girl sitting on the table behind us?" I whispered trying to be discreet

"That's Isabella Cullen she is Dr. Cullen and Esme Cullen's adopted child and the other four are also adopted by the couple as you can see the other four are paired off" she snuck a glance at them over my shoulder

The beautiful face now had a name and the name couldn't be more perfect it fit, her name meant beauty the gods had created that name just for her, Isabella was incredible and as soon as I had gained the information, I watched her not speak or eat just sit. A few minutes later Isabella shot up out of her seat in a rage as the larger male was laughing banging the table it brought a smile to my face she seemed so furious and dangerous at that moment it was like her golden eyes turned black. I was distracted when I heard the boys on my table mention my angels name in a hysteric laughing fit. The three boys were Mike, Eric and Tyler all three were the type I would have watched get bullied and picked on back in Phoenix but they seemed to be higher on the social ladder in such a small town.

"Isabella has been looking at me all lunch I'm telling you" Mike said seriously

"No way she's looking at Edward and you now it" Tyler shot him down I felt a pang of happiness that I was being watched by her beautiful eyes

"Okay Mike if she's interested go pinch her butt" Eric squeaked through his weasel face

"I wouldn't Mike her brothers will kick your ass they made you piss your pants last year when they caught you talking about her "Tyler warned

"I'm going to do it, watch when she doesn't even mind I'm telling you she's interested" was he out of his mind he was nothing not even normal and she was an angel she would never be interested in such a little pervert

"Delusional" Tyler coughed as Mike stood up

Mike then stood from his seat and walked past me, Isabella was leaning over the table speaking to her family arched over her butt was out and I tried to look away because I felt like I was being as much as a slime ball as Mike. Isabella didn't flinch as Mike got closer, he looked like he was ready to explode in his pants as he got closer and then like slow motion he pinched her left butt cheek Isabella's body stiffened and then stood up right about to turn. I hadn't noticed that I was out of my seat already and then before I knew it I had pulled Mike away from her and I was standing in front of her, then I landed a punch right in Mike's face. He slide across the cold hard floor I heard the crack as soon as my fist connected I stood in front of Isabella trying to protect her from the dirty slime ball Eric and Tyler were both going to Mike who hadn't moved.

"I'm pretty sure that's sexual harassment and where I'm from that isn't how you respect a lady either" I growled through clenched teeth

The faces of all the Cullen's were shocked the big one was laughing to himself he found the whole situation very amusing the blonde male though seemed to be struggling his fists clenched and eyes closed with his nostrils flaring. The small pixie girl seemed to have a blank look of horror on her face as she seemed not in the room looking off into some distant place when her vision almost return and took in her surroundings panicking.

"Emmet, stop Jasper" the pixie looking girl said breathless in despair

When I turned back to Jasper he was storming towards the out cold Mike his nose bloody as Eric and Tyler tried to drag him out of the cafeteria, he seemed almost out of control it seemed as if just walking was a struggle for him as if he was holding himself back. I quickly positioned myself in front of Jasper then placing my hands on both his arms holding him firmly still once again I was met by another lot of horrified and shocked looks, I just looked at Jasper holding him firmly. I looked into his eyes that were now a deep coal black I was certain they weren't like that a moment ago he seemed unable to communicate and it looked as if he was holding his breath, no I was certain he wasn't breathing at all. I knew exactly what Jasper was thinking he wanted blood his sister had just been groped by Mike and any other time I would allow him to beat him up but the fact was, one Mike was out cold with probably a broken nose and, two Jasper didn't look in the right condition to be getting his hands on Mike.

"Hey Jasper I know what you're thinking you want to drain the life from the piece of crap I would too but you don't want it, it's not worth the trouble I know if I let you go you'll get your hands on him you'll kill him and he isn't worth it" I said looking Jasper straight in the eyes

Jasper's face seemed to soften and he stopped tensing his family seemed frozen stiff form the display of what happened they almost looked lost for words. Jasper's hand touched the skin on my arm and it was freezing like stone cold ice and still he hadn't breathed once his eyes had changed colour again back to a darker shade of the golden colour they were before, Mike was long gone. Everyone in the lunch room seemed to lose interest and sat down I guided him back to his table where his family were still standing something was telling me I was just close to death closer than any one should ever have been I didn't know what the feeling was but I pushed it aside these people were drawing me to them. Jasper went to sit next to a smiling little pixie he lowered his head as in a defeated manner and the girl soothed him stroking his back and kissing him on the cheek the blonde girl and Emmet sat down laughing about something and Isabella stood still in place frozen solid.

"I'm sorry everyone I should have done something before he got close enough to touch any of you he's just a jackass" I said. They all looked at me with questioning looks on their faces not very talkative by the looks of it "Oh I'm sorry I'm Edward Swan I just started today"

Emmet stood smiling widely like a child on Christmas day sticking his hand out "Emmet Cullen nice to meet you" he then pointed to the blonde girl "this is my girlfriend Rosalie and that's her brother Jasper, who you have already had the pleasure of meeting Alice and finally..."

"Isabella" I whispered not realising I had said it for him I felt like such a weird stalker

"Call me Bella" her sweet angelic voice ringed in my ear she stuck her hand out

Then like some gentlemen out of the literature books I had been forced to read for my classes I took her cold silky hand in mine gently and raised it to my mouth where I placed a kiss softly on her hand she seemed embarrassed as I did this shy also. As soon as my lips touched her soft but hard skin I felt and electricity flow straight through my lips then flowing through my entire body my hand went to my lips as the buzz felt so good I saw Bella touch her hand as she must have felt the current of energy also, as soon as I no longer was touching her I felt I needed that connection I was lost without it. There was some connection that we both had felt as we looked into each other eyes her lips pulling into a smile then me joining her just as I stepped closer not knowing what my body was making me do I went to lower my head towards her and she leant up but just as we were inches away the bell sounded, bring the both of us out of whatever daze that we had just been in. I watched as the five of them walked away from me, I stood frozen, I had almost kissed her and she was moving in to do it too as they left me at their table none except for Bella looked at me again Bella seemed frozen at the door looking into my soul as I was her and I saw loneliness and courage but there was something there that looked deeper than any kind of attraction deeper than simple lust and I hoped she was thinking of me with that feeling, Forks might not be that bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I cannot take credit for the creation of any of the twilight characters.

Chapter 3

EPOV

I walked to my final lesson of the day I had yet to be called to the principal's office about breaking Mike's nose I knew it was broken Jessica the clingy girl who had cornered me before lunch to sit with her friends told me. She tried to be sexy and seductive but she was ugly on the inside as well as on the outside but no one could compare to the angel Bella I had hated the fact that I had not paid attention to who was in my lessons I had heard that she had been in my lessons all day but I was too busy being anti social and hadn't seen her. But as I walked to biology I hoped she would be in my class, she had been in the advance classes already so I hoped she would also be in that one too, we had almost kissed there was no denying that it was clear as day we had moved in for it, her family seemed in stunned silences as it almost happened but the damn bell broke us from it and caused me to not get that kiss I so wanted. I didn't understand it, she was beautiful and what I heard she was smart but I didn't know her really, but her eyes told me she was kind caring loving but also strong brave and fierce the question was is she willing to get to know me.

The other thoughts I was having were crazy and so stupid I was willing to take a Ritalin pill to calm down my over creative mind but they were engraved in my mind like it meant something, I had touched three of the five of the family and they were cold and not been outside without a jacket cold it was like a dead corpse cold, the other things were more just me being stupid the eyes they seemed to change colour from the golden colour to the deepest of black in seconds and then the most worrying thing was Jasper he seemed to not breath the entire time that I had been near him his chest didn't rise and he was holding his moth closed firm then there was the growls I could hear ripping in his chest. I was becoming obsessed with this family, no I was becoming obsessed with Bella and I didn't want that not because I didn't want to like her it was that I didn't want to look like Mile with his disgusting behaviour and delusion with her liking him, was I having the same problem did she really move in for the kiss like me. When I walked in the class I could see that people were asking to be partners with people I could hear the murmurs of the teacher complaining about taking too long, but my eyes scanned the room and instantly finding its target Bella was sitting on her own in the back of the room. I was praying for the teacher to speed up the whole signing my sheet thing so I could ask Bella before anyone else did, I heard running and wheezing as a patched up Mike with an ice pack came skidding into the class room and looking around franticly. Mike's appearances was hilarious he had already had the tape across his repositioned nose and two black eyes were already forming he looked in a lot of pain, his eyes locked onto Bella who was looking straight at me smiling and he began to approach her just as I followed behind him. He was going to get to ask her first I just had to hope she would say no so I could be her partner, but I would make it look as if I wasn't bothered I turned my head looking for a seat as I listened to what Mike was saying.

"Hay Bella I'm glad I caught you, so how about it you and me partners, I'm sorry that new kid Edmund disturbed our thing earlier he caught me off guard I couldn't fight back" he sneered I almost punched him again

"Mike I don't know what is happening in that messed up head of yours but you and I never had a moment and never will and his name is Edward and he's going to be my partner so leave me the hell alone you repulse me" I laughed as he turned to face me

He looked at me, then realising it was me laughing at him Bella smiled at me from behind him and he just looked down as I glared into his eyes then he slivered to the front of the class to sit next to a shy girl I felt bad for her having to work with him. I pulled the chair out as I sat next to Bella who pulled her chair closer to mine our arms brushed as I placed my books on the table and then again the electricity made its self known but with a higher intensity with more power I had never felt like this before. Bella just looked at me smiling it was incredible her whole face lit up with it and I felt it was because I had put the smile there that it felt so much more, I didn't know what to say sometimes when I'm in a daze I say things that I shouldn't like my words and thoughts just flow as one and I say things I was thinking.

"I was worried you wouldn't want to sit with me when I saw you looking for another seat" her voice made my heart pump harder I was sure the whole class could hear it thumping away

"I wasn't sure if you would like me sitting with you" I admitted

She placed her hand over mine "why wouldn't I want that?" she said softly

"Bella I need to know you" I blurted out without thinking then putting my hand to my mouth as her musical laughter filled my ears

"I very much agree Edward I believe I need to know you" she was killing me here

The class introduction from our teacher was quick and I didn't remove my eyes from Bella and she didn't stop looking back either, we were told that today we would be looking over what we would have to learn about in biology and he handed out books and told us to speak with our partners and find out what they were good at and what you could help them out with. I almost kissed the man, I wanted nothing more than to just sit and talk to Bella for an entire lesson and she seemed pleased I wanted to look good, we didn't need all the books on the table, and I had an idea that might work in my favour of making me look good because I wanted to impress Bella.

"Bella I would be honoured if you would let me walk you to your car after class I can also carry your books for your if that is okay with you of course" I said politely

She was taken aback by what I was saying like no one had ever offered her such a thing "that's very generous of you Edward, okay you can accompany me to my car after class" she kissed my cheek causing me to almost explode with joy

I grabbed her books putting them in a corner of the table on my side with my books, she smiled at me but once again my hand brushed her arm she was cold and I was worried that she would be ill and I couldn't let her get ill because I wanted to spend more time with her. I unzipped my jumper and then slid my arms out then trying to hand it to Bella she looked at me with a questioning look and I smiled cheekily at her she then returned me with a shy grin.

"Bella your cold take my jumper I wouldn't want you getting ill" I said pushing it to her

She placed the jumper on then rolling up the sleeves and smiling widely at me with a sparkle in her eye it was amazing, she mouthed the words thanks, she then turned her head into the jumper and smelt my sent, oh believe me that jumper will never be washed or warn again after I get it back. I yawned and stretched my body out long as high as I could reach, my shirt lifting up as I did this I heard a gasp come from Bella and when I turned my head she was staring straight at my body with a look of hunger but she seemed so shy I was certain she would blush from being caught staring at me like that but it never came. She bit her bottom lip nervously and I just wanted to kiss those lips I felt crazy, I had only just met her and spoken for a little while but this connection seemed so much deeper than anything normal or human and I knew she could feel it to.

"Edward tell me everything about you, I want to know why you moved to Forks and other things I want to know your story please, I don't mean to pry but I'm just fascinated by you" she said then looking down at the table she was so beautiful when she shied away

I lifted her head to look at me with my finger "Bella I know exactly how you feel you're the most incredible person I've ever laid my eyes on" she smiled "and I'll tell you everything about me if you tell me about you" she nodded

So for the rest of the time in the lesson we spoke about each other's life I had told her I had been sent here after losing my temper and getting in trouble with my school, the law and then punching Phil she didn't even seemed bothered about it she sided with me on the Phil issues. After hearing I had friends who were girls she started asking me questions about having a relationship and I told her that I hadn't ever dated she seemed pleased by this then told me she was the same. She now knew all of my past and present she knew that I had lived in Forks before my mother left Charlie taking me, and then after I was finished I got to find out about her she told me how she had lost her parents when she was young and I held her hand while she said it she was happy with the gesture she said how she was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen she told me about her siblings who were also adopted there was twins Rosalie and Jasper Hale who were relatives of Esme and then Emmet and Alice had been adopted in very similar ways as Bella. She told me that Emmet was with Rosalie and Jasper was with Alice she said how her parents weren't upset by this but happy because they had brought them together she said that she always felt like the fifth wheel of the group because she was alone that was when I did a very bold move by taking her hand and telling her she had me whenever she felt lonely and she kissed my cheek again, I knew her and she knew me it was like we had been with each other for years.

The class was dismissed way too soon for my liking and I could see Bella was disappointed also by this, I grabbed my mobile from my pocket and quickly took a photo and handed her it asking for her number she gladly gave it to me she then took a picture of me with her phone and I entered my number for her, I would be calling her later. We then walked out to the parking lot, me carrying her books for her when we approached the car her siblings were all waiting and their eyes grew wider when we went towards them together but it didn't bother me or Bella. I then handed her books back to her and she then tried to take off the jumper I had given her it looked so good on her, she looked really cute in it, the jumper was way too big for her and the way she rolled up the sleeves so she could have her hands free but the biggest thing about it was it was my jumper and she was willing to wear it.

"Bella keep it until your finished with it I wouldn't forgive myself if you got sick, I'll speak to you later if that's okay" I asked checking she was really waiting for me to just leave her alone

"I don't think I'll ever want to give it back though and yes please I would very much enjoy talking to you later" she beamed

I then ducked my head down giving her a peck on the cheek and hugged her this seemed to make her entire family smile except for Rosalie she hugged me tightly and I gently lifted her off the ground she smelt incredible she had this freesia smell to her and then her hair smelt of strawberries I would have to find out what shampoo it was. Emmet cleared his throat and it popped the bubble that Bella and I seemed to have created while we interacted with each other I gave her older brother a nod and put Bella back on her feet I went up to Jasper and put my hand on his shoulder, he seemed a little down about the incident maybe he had anger issues like I had.

"Jasper don't beat yourself up about it, it wasn't your fault and you didn't hurt him it's all good and I'm sure you got some great support behind you just count to ten man that's what my shrink said" I chuckled as he looked at me smiling "I'll see everyone tomorrow hopefully under better circumstances and I'll hear from you later Bella" I walked to my car

I looked one last time at them all in a deep discussion about something they seemed to be a really cool group of people and after hearing Bella talk about them I really did want to get to know them, I knew Bella would be in my dreams for certain. It was like in the cloudiest place in the world and as soon as I saw Bella she gave me the beaming sun that I had left behind in Phoenix I was sure something was happening between us because the Cullen's didn't mix with anyone so the fact that Bella was talking to me and wanting to speak to me away from school also made me more confident, she was fascinated by me. As I left the parking lot I looked in my rear view mirror to see Bella looking straight after me as my car left and I felt empty again as soon as there was a distances between us but I would work on creating something between us.

___________________________________________________________________________

Okay everyone you're going to see a little bit of the Cullen's now from BPOV for a chapter I hope you enjoy please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the creation of any of the twilight characters.

Chapter 4

BPOV

I watched as he slowly walked to his car feeling lost and alone again, but he had told me I didn't have to be alone any more he told he would be there for me Alice had seen him coming, I knew she had she seemed so excited today and then he turned up in my life like some kind of knight in shining armour. I had burned his image into my mind to never let go he was flawlessly beautiful it was hard to believe that he was human our kind look beautiful because of the change but Edward was just simply something else. His messy bronze hair that I wanted to run my fingers through to see if it was as soft as it looks, those piercing green eyes that seemed to hold so much knowledge as soon as he laid his eyes on mine in the cafeteria I was his and I knew he felt the same this un-denying connection that sent fire burning through my body and I watched the joy in his eyes as he saw I had felt what he was feeling. He smelt terrific and not just his blood I thanked Carlisle for his lifestyle of feeding from animals even more, because if it hadn't been that I had never fed from a human in over a hundred years, only tasting animal blood, I was certain I wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of Edward. I had never felt so connected to someone like this not as human or vampire I had been alone and I had accepted that maybe that was how I would live but did I have to be now Edward could be my partner if he wanted but could I make him one of us I knew I wanted to but would he allow it to happen or would I allow it.

I let the thoughts leave my mind I couldn't look at that yet we had only just met each other and I'm sure his feelings can't be as strong as a vampire there minds just wouldn't be able to handle it even though it was Edward that had said he felt like he had been waiting his whole life to meet me. I watched as he jumped into his car the muscles in his arms tensing with the movement he had an incredible body he was a human but he looked like he was sculpted to hold vampire beauty that simple humans would awe over and clearly vampire awe over as I stood there glad I wasn't drooling.

"Does he know what we are Bella?" Jasper asked

"No Jasper why?" I was shocked

"It's just the way he speaks to me it's like he knows I'm struggling with the humans around me and he doesn't even realise how he helped me" Japer seemed amazed

"Oh no, Jasper he thinks you have anger problems he had them and he thinks he's helping you by saying what people said to him" I explained Emmet laughed

"Bella he did help me, if it wasn't for him I would have killed Mike, Alice saw it in a vision until she saw Edward choose to help" he said lost for words

"Well I think we should keep him as a pet he'd be funny and he isn't scared of us, Jesus he grabbed Jasper while Jasper had the scent of human blood he reacted quicker to the situation then I did" Emmet boomed

"Carlisle is calling a family meeting we should head home he knows what happened today" Alice said ending her vision

"We need to leave Forks" Rosalie stated furious

"No why?" I said my lifeless heart aching at the idea of leaving Edward

"Bella you can't get involved with this human boy it's not good for the family we need to leave now" Rosalie had no heart she had everything she wanted, other peoples happiness meant nothing

"Will talk about this when we get home" Alice gave me a reassuring nod

We all got into Rosalie's car and sped back to our home I felt hurt and betrayed that Rosalie would want to leave, Edward didn't know what we were and he liked me and I liked him I wanted to see if it could work I needed it to work I was tired of being alone I wanted what everyone else had someone to share eternity with and Edward could want to be the one for me and I hoped he was. Alice held my hand as I tried to keep control of myself I was torn I didn't want my family to leave me but I wasn't sure I could leave Edward and it scared me because either way I would lose something that I couldn't live without. Did I just admit I couldn't live without Edward this was too confusing, I had been miserable for the reasons of school again and how tedious it was that it never changed but now I was miserable because my family may make me leave a human boy I don't think I can live without.

We pulled up outside the big white house that we called home while we lived in Forks Carlisle had already got home and he and Esme would be waiting in the living room around the dinner table we never used for this family meeting. The car stopped and we all sprinted at vampire speed into the house then taking seat waiting for Carlisle to begin, I sat next to my mother Esme as Carlisle stood at the end of the table before he began the meeting.

"Will someone please explain why Mike Newton was brought to me today for a broken nose and why my colleagues believe that you had some involvement in it?" he said in his stern tone

"Well, Bella and I were having a bit of a brother sister tiff and Mike decided that Bella's rear-end was just too good to pass up a chance to take a feel, then lover boy shows up like some superhero breaks Mike's nose after giving a little speech about ladies not being touched like that and then there was blood, so Jasper went crazy lieutenant on us but superhero lover boy was like stop Jasper with great power come great responsibility and Jasper saw the light and didn't kill anyone" Emmet said proudly, we all held our laughter Carlisle also looking close to break into hysterics

"I've decided that I would like Alice to explain, I can get the truth without having to worry about Emmet's creative flair added into the story" Emmet didn't seem bothered by Carlisle's words

"So really it's what Emmet said chief Swan's son Edward started school today and the whole of lunch Bella and Edward were like basically undressing each other with their eyes and then Emmet offended her and then while she was distracted Mike grabbed Bella's bottom and then Edward punched him breaking his nose, but Jazzy was struggling and went towards Mike because the blood was so close but Edward stopped him we still are a little confused by that part actually" Alice explained

"You're telling me Edward Swan took on a thirsty vampire with the scent of blood near?" Carlisle looked amazed

"Yes" we said in unison

"Did you reveal yourself to him?" Carlisle asked again

"We need to leave Carlisle and now, it's the only way we can keep the secret" Rosalie finally spoke

"No Rose, please" I cried

"What's wrong Bella honey?" Esme rubbed my back

"We can't leave, I won't not now" I blubbered

"We need to vote" Carlisle said "No" I screamed "Bella when a member of the family asks us to move on we vote you know this" he looked confused by my actions

I sat there in my chair weeping tearlessly I couldn't leave now, no, I would refuse I didn't need them I could just stay with Edward I know he wants a relationship with me and he will be with me I can tell that's what he wants the way he speaks and holds me when he hugs me its full of love I can feel it. Esme brushed my hair back with her hand as I covered my hands with my face, I then heard the sound of a chair rise it was Jasper he then positioned himself upright then facing Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Alice and I have both seen and felt, we know leaving will be a bad move because things have changed now the family will change for the better and I know as a brother I will not force Bella to leave Forks" Jasper declared

"Would you explain further please?" Carlisle looked interested

"When I saw Bella and Edward together before we came here I felt this charge of feelings I had never felt something so strong before they are in love with each other and it is stronger than any normal love its incredible they may not believe it yet but it is definitely on both of their minds I asked Alice to look into Bella's future to see if Edward is there and Alice can't see a future without Edward in it and you know how weird that is Carlisle nothing is ever concrete but Alice can't see him not becoming one of us" Jasper spoke seriously

He could feel the charge that Edward and I feel when we're near each other he loves me Jasper said it, he may not know it yet or believe how strong his feelings are yet but he loves me and Alice sees him with me as one of us golden eyes and eternity of Edward. I knew at that moment they were correct I was always able to now my feelings and I couldn't lie to Jasper or myself, I had fallen in love with Edward after seeing him and it was incredible to finally feel love a hundred years of wishing for it and I have finally been granted it and I wouldn't pass it up no matter how selfish that is. Emmet was laughing loudly finding the fact I was attracted to a human hilarious his wife Rosalie though seemed angry she was standing throwing daggers at me but I didn't cringe away from the intense glares.

"Carlisle that gives us more of a reason to leave, Bella cannot be involved with a human" Rosalie yelled

"Rosalie calm down please, this is very complicated situation, my head is telling me the smart thing to do is leave and let the human boy live without the danger of our presence but I would not wish for my daughter to be alone if she is in love with Edward I can't force her to let him go. Alice what would happen if we leave?" Carlisle was in deep thought

"Carlisle if we leave Bella stays I told you he is in her future either way if we stay he will be one of us, we leave and Bella will eventually change him so they can be together" Alice said confidently

He was part of my future, Alice could see it my decision either way would lead us together and that meant at this moment in time Edward would agree he wouldn't be changed if in her visions if he didn't want this and I would never force it upon him. I was worried though Carlisle was the only person to have changed anyone in the family he was the most resistant to blood, would I be able to stop I knew that if I did build a relationship with Edward there would be certain boundaries we couldn't cross because I couldn't harm him. The amount of effort I had taken to just give him a kiss on the cheek being so close to the glorious smell of his blood and when he hugged me the only reason I was able to fight it so easily was that there was a more dominant urge that was keeping me from wanting the blood but that urge made me want Edward in a different way. Carlisle smiled at me I now knew his decision in the matter, if Carlisle was supporting you there was no way your choice wasn't accepted everyone had too much respect for him to argue, Rosalie then stood from her chair screaming in anger and frustration storming out the house Emmet then bounding to his feet and chasseing after her.

"Thank you everyone I know that it may complicate things for the family but, I will not pass I chance that he maybe what I have been waiting for" I said smiling

"Bella, I couldn't deny that Edward is meant to be part of our family if anything he has protected our secret better than I have and he has no clue what we are" Jasper smiled leaving the room

"Edward is going to be very special when he is changed Bella believe me" Alice kissed my chick then gliding out the room

"What does he look like dear?" Esme asked

"Esme, he's beautiful I've never seen someone so breathtaking he has incredible messy bronze hair that I have never seen on another person's head and piercing green eyes, and he's intelligent and such a gentlemen this is actually his jumper he touched my hand and was worried I would get ill he walked me to my car carrying my books, and Esme he plays the piano he creates his own music look at the picture I have" I giggled gushing about Edward showing Esme my phone

"Well Bella he is a very handsome young man and once everything blows over you should bring him here so Carlisle and I can meet him and then you could make him play the piano, no one plays the one we have I would very much enjoy hearing him play" she smiled handing me back my phone then leaving the room

"Carlisle what do I do I'm so confused I've never felt like this before and he's human" I asked worried

"Bella the truth is I don't know what you should do but I have faith that you will make a good decision for yourself and by what Alice and Jasper believe he will be a member of our family in the future. Bella enjoy it love is a rare and joyous thing to feel Esme and I have worried about you for a very long time she believed I changed you at too young of an age, and since you were my first member of my family I will always now I can trust you all you have to do is trust yourself, I will always support any decision you make Bella that being to be with Edward or not" Carlisle said caringly

"But I'm not human and he is I can't be truthful with him and he told me things he didn't want people knowing, Carlisle I don't deserve him" I said panicking

"Isabella that is nonsense you out of all of us deserve happiness yes you can't be completely honest with him but you will eventually when the time is right, and there is the possibility that he will figure it out it isn't exactly unknown for humans to have ideas of our kind, speak to him" Carlisle soothed my worries

"I think I may go and talk to him thank you Carlisle" I smiled

After living for over a hundred years I've seen people fall in love and I've seen people lust for other's and not once have I felt any kind of emotion that had any resemblances to them Jasper had even said I was an emotional blank to him. Edward had awoken feelings to me that I thought I had lost when my humanity was taken from me but looking at him made me feel complete and hearing the many discussions about him that girls were saying we're making me jealous because I very much believed he would eventually see how wrong I am for him. That opinion changed when he took my frozen hand in his and tried to comfort me over the loss of my parents and how I felt alone within my own family he told me he was here for me and I really hoped his feelings never changed. I quickly got into my car speeding towards Edward's house it wasn't that I was some crazy stalker but in a small town like Forks everyone knows where the chief of police lives. I was sitting outside the small old house already smelling Edward's sent his Volvo parked in front of me, his father was also home I was worried I was being to forward, no stop, Carlisle said I would make the best decision for myself. I walked to the house at human speed and knocked the door Edward was my light in this endless darkness and I could not, not take a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I take no credit for the creation of the twilight characters.

Chapter 5

EPOV

I had been sitting in my room now for just under an hour sitting on the end of the bed, my mind was running thoughts and emotions I didn't believe I would ever feel or understand. It was Bella who had put these feelings here and every time I closed my eyes she was there her golden eyes and her beauty had burnt the inside of my eyelids leaving me with a picture of her. The car ride was very hard, I had wanted to stop and turn around and just ask her if she wanted to hang out, anything to get me more time with her. My mind was full of Bella but accompanying the images of her was music it was the most beautiful thing my mind had ever created and I knew I need a piano to get this song out of my mind and made into a reality I prayed I wouldn't forget the wonderful music that would be Bella's.

I needed to speak to someone about this, I know it's stupid but I did, I needed to really express myself I felt I was exploding, my mind was telling me crazy things it was calling me telling me it was love but I had never felt love nor did I believe this was as simple as love it felt deeper and it scared me, I was a seventeen year old male what did I know about love I knew attraction and lust but this feeling of being lost empty just because she wasn't close enough for me to hear or see her. I plopped onto the bed and let out a prolonged sigh, Charlie had finally got home and was downstairs rummaging the fridge he couldn't cook and to be totally honest neither could I, so sandwiches and ordered pizza would become my new best friend with Charlie I was sure. I closed my eyes welcoming the pictures of Bella into my mind I was playing the biology lesson through my mind and every time I noticed things like when Bella had put my jacket on her eyes had turned coal black Jasper's had when trying to get his hands on Mike but hers never went back to the gold colour maybe it was the lighting. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing away in my pocket I hoped it was Bella maybe wishing was closer to my real thoughts but I was quickly disappointed when I saw the caller ID screen to see it was my mother Renee. I had told her would call her when I got to Forks but I had genuinely forgotten but I probably wouldn't have called her anyway but I do owe her a thank you, after all she did help purchase my dream car I quickly punched the accept button.

"Hi mom before you yell I was really tired when I got to Forks and I fell asleep straight away, I'm sorry I didn't call and thank you for the car mom, I love it" I rushed not letting her start her complaining

"Its okay honey, I guessed that was what happened so how are things?" she asked curiously

"Good"

"Made any friends?" she laughed

"Edward Anthony Swan you got into a fight the first day of school, you get that ass of yours down here" Charlie yelled from downstairs, oh crap Renee would have heard and I'm going to be grounded by Charlie why do you hate me god.

"Dad I'll explain after I finish with mom on the phone" I shouted back there was no reply so I went back to the call

"Edward you promised no fighting" Renee exclaimed

"Well technically a fight is where two people participate well that's what I thought anyway" I said shyly

"Edward Swan your cheeky charm will not work on your mother like it does on the girls at school now explain what happened and I want the truth or so help me" she almost yelled

"Chill mom, so basically I was sitting on this table near the back of the cafeteria with some kids from my classes and this kid called Mike was saying how Bella was interested in him his friends dared him to grab her ass and he did I just punched him I don't know what came over me, but he was knocked out and then his friends dragged him away so mom it wasn't a fight it was just me punching a kid once" I tried to speak normally but I couldn't contain the utter joy of saying Bella's name

"Okay now whose Bella don't think you can fool your mother Edward" I bet she was jumping up and down at the idea of me liking a girl

"She's a girl I'm friends with" I said trying to stop further questioning

"I don't think so mister details now, I know you and Edward Swan doesn't mingle you said it yourself" she used my old words I knew those words one day would bite me in the ass

"Mom the truth is that you wanted a daughter to gossip with and because you got a son your praying for me to bring a girl home so you can torture me with childhood stories" I tried to joke

"Can it mister and tell me, I know something is up now your avoiding the question" she didn't even acknowledge my last words

"Okay so me and Bella just were kind of staring at each other all lunch until Mike touched her I got jealous and hit him then I introduced myself and I don't know it was like electric mom and we almost kissed but the bell rang. She is my partner in biology class and actually thinking about it she's in all my classes but anyway we were speaking and we swapped numbers and then I walked her to her car and she wants me to call her later now you can squeal like a teenage girl okay" I admitted defeated pulling the phone a few centimetres away from me ear just in case

"Oh honey I'm so happy what's she look like is she smart I bet she's smart" she gushed

"Yeah mom she is, she beautiful and she's smarter than me in all my advance placement classes" I admitted effortlessly

There was a knock at the door so soft it couldn't be Charlie "Edward" Bella's voice filled my ears like the most beautiful music

"Is that her Edward?" Renee rushed

"I got to go now mom speak to you soon"

"You will ring me as soon as she lea..." I hung up going to the door

There in all of her glory was Bella lighting up my house, standing in front of me fiddling with the strings on the jumper I had given her to wear she was still wearing it that meant something didn't it. I just seemed to stare for a few seconds taking her sight in again why was she here was she going to ask if I would hang out with her or would she ask me politely to leave her alone I would be upset but I would have to deal with it because I didn't want to turn into Mike. She looked me in the eyes nervously and I smiled at her receiving her beautiful grin back I took her hand then closing the door and walking to my bed instructing her to sit down I then went to my stereo to turn it down as I left her sitting on my bed.

"Hi" I said nervously shifting my weight between both feet

"Hello" she giggled "I hope you don't mind me coming by?"

"No of course not err, I'm glad that you came you're the only person I really can speak to here" I admitted

"I have my family but you're the only person I can talk to outside of our group" she patted the bed next to her I complied by sitting beside her

"So what brings you here not that I'm being rude" I said making my hands sweaty in fear of upsetting her, this whole keeping things bottled up is so nerve-wracking

"I just wanted to see you" she said looking into her lap

She didn't raise her head to look at me even though I was more than thrilled to hear her say that I wanted to comfort her but I wasn't exactly sure what the rules of this was I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. A piece of her hair fell from behind her ear covering her beautiful face I raised my hand slowly and gently placed the escaping hair strands behind her ear she smiled and leaned into my touch and I moved my hand to touch her frozen skin but I couldn't pay attention to it she was letting me touch her. Like in the cafeteria I felt the same pull to get closer to her and I slowly let myself close the gap, I kept my eyes open looking for any worry in her face as our head got closer, I was going to kiss this angel and she was letting me I was an inch from crashing my lips to hers when I saw her eyes change to the black colour and then she was gone like she disappeared. I couldn't believe how quick she moved I let my head look around the room to see if she was still here and I found her in the corner of my room next to the window looking like she would cry at any second I had crossed some invisible line that I didn't know about and upset her, what did I expect. She was the epitome of beautiful and yes there was a connection but she may have just wanted a friend I had known her a few hours and I was trying to stick my tongue in her mouth what kind of idiot was I, she was incredible and I was average and in what world did incredible settle for average.

"I-I'm really sorry Bella" I looked down feeling like such an idiot

"I think I should leave" she said opening the door

As she went to step out the door I mumbled under my breath to quite for Bella to hear me "well done Edward you just scared away the most amazing girl you've ever met well done average Joe" I was upset, hurting, I was stupid

I closed my eyes and flopping on the bed sighing in frustration and then groaning in anger I put my hands over my face trying to hide the shame of what just happened. I sat there for a few minutes just feeling like a fool that couldn't think, she had clearly came over to just talk and make friends and then what did I do make an idiot of myself in front of her what I had done was no better then what Mike had done the problem was I hadn't known her as long as Mike. I knew how she would react to this because I had gone through similar situations first she would distances herself from me slowly, first talking would become simple just hello's then she would stop sitting beside me in biology and finally no talking at all, I now knew what a jackass I had been to the girls who had shown interest in me I should have just told them I wasn't interested I would much rather hear Bella say that then her slowly ignoring me.

"You're a blind fool swan" I grunted trying to relief the pressure on the bridge of my nose

"No you're not" her sweet musical voice echoed in my room as she took my hand

"I thought you left" I opened my eyes seeing our intertwined hands her sitting beside my spread out form "I'm really sorry Bella I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I know you've only just met me"

"Edward it's not your fault I'm just confused at the minute I only met you today and I just don't want to move to quickly let's give it time and see how everything works out okay" she gave me hope she wasn't saying no but she was saying wait, patience

"Okay"

The rest of the time I spent with her was filled with random talk about favourite music, books and hobbies we had a lot in common we didn't touch again both keeping a good distances between the two of us. She spoke of her family telling me of Emmet being the loud funny big brother, Jasper being the chilled out one of the group which seemed weird due to his actions in the cafeteria today. Her sisters Rosalie was in no other words the bitch but she knew it and was nice to the people she liked and then Alice the hyperactive ball of energy that was a shopaholic that would drag Bella to all trips with her no matter Bella's distaste for clothes shopping. They just sounded like any normal happy family but there was something different about them they were so normal and friendly then why are the entire student body in fear of them why had the Cullen's separated themselves off from there peers they couldn't think they were better than them because they seemed like a laid back group from what Bella was saying the Cullen's were different somehow and I knew it.

We spoke a little about ideas for the future and I was honest I didn't have a clue what would happen to me or where I would end up Bella suggested I go to college she said applying to places like Dartmouth or Julliard but I told her I just didn't have the money for those types of schools she said I should send an audition tape of me playing one of my songs. Information was being held back I could tell when you sit around watching your mother lie to you for years about seeing men and then the way Phil hid things you can tell when someone isn't being completely honest with you and every time something would come up that Bella didn't feel comfortable with she would lie straight to my face, I didn't call her on it because I had already made an ass of myself once today. When it got later Bella left and then I was left by myself to think and I really didn't like it, I was being tormented by my actions in the day she said will see where we ended up yes I was hoping but I had given the same speech to the nicer girls that weren't so obsessive and not wanting to hurt them I gave them hope, karma sucks. I didn't go to eat with Charlie and I didn't ring Renee back I just sat in my room I read the work books I was asked to for homework form my lessons finishing most of them seeing that this year would be a walk in the park for me and then when the rain started thundering I decided I would retire for the night I grabbed my earphones and turned on my classical music hoping for a dreamless sleep were I wouldn't be reminded.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I can't take credit for the creation of the characters of twilight.

Chapter 6

BPOV

Why am I still sitting here? I had risked his life only hours ago by almost letting my control slip his sweet and intoxicating scent had almost destroyed all the work I had done to fight temptation. I knew exactly what had to be done now; I could not be with Edward and because I was not willing to leave him that would mean I would have to distances myself from him. I should have left after I had stopped the kiss but his eyes broken and hurt pulled me back to him to comfort him, I knew this would hurt both of us later. I would give Edward a clean break tomorrow I would avoid him I wouldn't speak with him I would make him hate me, I knew this but I couldn't let myself put him in harm's way, he was to good for me. Alice would already know about my decision and she would have already informed them what I was going to do I knew Alice and Jasper would be disappointed with this but no one knew the right choice and the fact of the matter was I couldn't get to know him because I was too dangerous to be around him which made the situation of not being able to tell him what I am or finding out if he wanted eternity with me much more of a complication.

All afternoon Edward and I had kept an invisible line between us so there would not be a repeat of earlier; I couldn't risk his life or the disappointed look of rejection across his face as he believed I did not care for him. I had found out what he's favourite music was, his hobbies and other useless information I needed to know about him he had asked more probing questions about me but I would lie and I knew he could tell but he never called me on them once, which made me feel worse because he was allowing me to lie even though he answered everything truthfully. This is why I should have left I had asked a relatively innocent question and it had turned into one of the most hardest things for me to listen to after what I had planned. If I had left I wouldn't have found out this information and it wouldn't be hurting me because I knew I was going to cause Edward great amounts of pain.

"So what's your worst fear?" he looked shocked by the innocent question "you can tell me I won't laugh"

"You promise not tell anyone?" I nodded and he relaxed a little as he pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm scared of being alone and out casted. When I was younger after my mom and dad marriage failed I just became a little isolated and then school, no one ever bothered with me, I tried I really tried to make friends but no one wanted me around them I just never got over it and I'm scared that will happen again that's why I'm so angry with my mom because she chose Phil over me, my own mother would rather have an asshole with her then her own son" his words so pained and I then knew what exactly I was going to end up doing to Edward

The words he spoke had a hidden message like he knew exactly what I would do to him, he knew that I would ignore him it was horrible and harsh to do to someone I believed I loved but what other choice did I have. The other students at school would avoid him because he had stuck up for me a Cullen and we were out casts which would make him one to but for his safety I would make sure we were away from him meaning he had no one. In a panic I made up an excuse about it getting too late and needing to leave he seemed a little disappointed that I had to go, he watched as I drove off my tearless sobs allowed to flow free now why had I been handed this life it was not fair but if I had lived a normal human life I would have never seen my Edward. When I got back home everyone was in the living room doing different things to pass the time I quickly sprinted past them all to my room trying to hold my sobs in not trying to worry any of them. I slammed the door to my room, I left the light off only the stars and moon lighting it I had a bed even though I didn't need it I quickly dropped into it hiding my face as I let all my feelings out, I was sure Jasper was in agony downstairs from the pain I was in. While I wallowed the door opened and shut softly until my hair was being stroked softly, I looked up to see Alice who was trying to force a smile for me she wrapped me in a hug.

"It's okay Bella everyone knows what you want and although I disagree I will follow your wishes" Alice sounded annoyed in her tone

"Thank you" I crashed my head into her shoulder "b-but what am I going to do tomorrow?" I panicked

"Rosalie is willing to put the message across" I nodded my head knowing I wouldn't be able to

"Will he be okay?" I asked hoping for him to have some kind of peace

"That depends on what you think is okay" I winced at her words

The night was one of my longest in existences I was dreading seeing him because I knew I wouldn't be allowed to speak with him but this was what I had decided was for the best. When I finally stopped sobbing I tried to listen to music but none of the classical music could break me away from my thoughts like it use to because one would be Edward's favourite or one would remind me of one of his pieces. His words were repeating in my head him telling me his fear of being alone and how he had comforted me and told me I didn't have to be alone was I making the right choose, I could only hope that one of us would be truly alone eventually Edward would find someone worthy of his affection. Unlike the night the morning seemed to move at double the speed one minute I was getting ready and the next I was standing in the car park with my family waiting for school to start. I begged for me to be able to stay away from him before biology but that wasn't what the fates would want for me as Alice began to have a vision.

"He's going to speak to us in two minutes he's just parking" Alice stated

We all stood in our small group I was behind all of them as if they were protecting me from Edward when really my family should have protected him from me I should have never been allowed near Edward. I could see him approaching us, he was wearing another jumper but instead of his hood covering his flawless face he let everyone see he was smiling that crooked grin that left me weak at the knees, Jasper looked at me with sympathy as he could feel how much I just wanted to go to him but he wouldn't voice it my decision was hard enough to make without people stating they disagreed. My eyes met his emerald ones so much joy was across his face, I looked down biting my lip nervously Rosalie stood directly in front of me blocking my view of Edward he was standing in front of us now looking a bit wary at how I stood behind my family.

"So what's everyone up to today any plans?" he asked

No one answered and I tried my hardest to avoid eye contact he just seemed confused at our lake of reply, I couldn't do this to him, he had told me in his words not to leave him alone without any one but I couldn't he had to be safe.

"okay, so Bella I have some notes from my work that I did in Phoenix we won't have to do that much work this year would you like them?" always so generous why did he have to be so perfect

"Edward, honestly why are you here does it look like we want to talk to you?" Rosalie sneered

"Bella if this about yesterday I'm sorry I didn't mean to it won't happen again" his voice pleading for forgiveness when he had done nothing wrong why was I doing this, for his safety Bella he has to be safe

"Stop talking to her, like I said we don't won't anything to do with you, look at you who would want to be anywhere near you trying to kiss my little sister after meeting her weird you're as bad as Newton" Rosalie snapped

I looked up after hearing Rose's hurtful words ready to argue for Edward she shouldn't be speaking to him like this he didn't deserve it he had done nothing wrong but I knew she was doing it so he would hate us making him want to stay away. I wished I hadn't looked up at Rosalie because I could catch the look on Edwards face as I was about to look at the floor again, his eyes seemed glazed over with such anger I watched as his mouth would open then close words fighting to come out but holding them back. His right hand clenching into a tight fist causing his skin to turn white from pressure I hoped he wouldn't lash out but he had told me about how sometimes it just gets too much, he looked at me letting his hand calm his eyes pleading with me I was dead my heart was no longer holding anything I had destroyed a part of him I had embarrassed him people around us laughing as Rosalie was giving the new kid a telling off. Something in his eyes became clear and then like he realised something he shuck his head towards me and turned away putting his hood over his head and storming towards the building as people laughed as he went passed . When he reached the door he stopped not turning around then it was as if he was shaking with rage and then once again he bolted through the door pushing people out the way, what had I done.

"I think I did good" Rosalie stated happy with herself it took me all my energy to not let go of my anger

"If I was you be careful Rosalie, it looks like Edward isn't going to take that lightly" Alice informed I was panicking again what would he do

"What does that mean?" Rosalie seemed annoyed

"Well I had few visions of things he was about to do to you before he realised Bella wasn't going to help him out, he was going to total your car, plant drugs on you and inform Charlie, he was close to punching you very close and a few that I actually may use if you ever cross me" Alice seemed pleased at her visions of Edwards revenge

"Bella if you can't control your emotions I'm not going to be able to be around you" Jasper flinched

Classes were terrible I sat alone in all of them but the fact that Edward was no more than a couple of feet from me was torture all morning he had sat with his head down blaring heavy metal music which I knew he only listened to when he was upset. He never took notes he never listened to the teachers and he never let himself look away from his desk at the end of every lesson he would storm out before I would get out of my seat. All morning people had been talking about Edward, laughing at him and how the freaks didn't even want to hang out with him I hoped he wasn't paying attention but I knew Edward would already know what they were saying he had been through this treatment before.

At lunch I sat at my normal table with my family they seemed to be acting as if nothing had happened but to them nothing had the only person that even showed any sign of differences was Alice and that was only because she had seen what future I could have had with him. I could hear as Mike's table laughed and joked about what had happened and how if he wasn't so distracted yesterday he would have kicked his ass which I highly doubted, from the corner of the cafeteria I could see Edward approaching the table he had sat at yesterday. As he got closer all the people from his table then placed their bags on the spare chairs showing him he wasn't welcome, when he got close he looked then he clenched his tray harder than trying to find somewhere else but no one wanted him at their table. His eyes locked onto mine as he glared at me he had never looked so angry before but under all the rage I could see that he was just hurt by this trying to show his tough exterior I wouldn't have known this if it wasn't for him telling me how he feared being unwanted. With a crash he thrown his tray to the ground then walking out the cafeteria punching the concrete wall before exiting, I quickly got out my chair to follow after him but Rosalie grabbed my arm, Alice quickly saying I wasn't going to talk to him so Rosalie released me.

I was behind him as he walked towards the car park looking down his hands clenched into tight fists it was when he sat in his car eyes closed and his hands ran through his hair I could see the blood from his fist smear on his face. He had hurt himself in anger because of me and if I thought just his anger being bad enough to watch I almost pleaded for death as one stray tear escaped his eye and slide down his red cheek I had done this to him he had been out casted and embarrassed because of me. He would definitely hate me he wouldn't have felt so bad if I hadn't pretended for hours after I had made my decision that everything was okay and now he believed it was his fault for me avoiding him he had apologised again for me trying to kiss him again. I was waiting for him to finally get out his car and head back towards the school but he didn't he started his car and sped away from the school and I just hoped he would return because although I couldn't be with him I still needed to see him, I would be in pain if he came back or if he didn't and I only had myself to blame. The rest of school was a constant battle I didn't want to be there any longer I was worried that as I was here Edward was packing his stuff and leaving because he would Edward wouldn't stay somewhere he felt he wasn't welcome. All day I had to deal with hearing snide comments about Edward and then there were the comments that calmed me in some way, some of the students were talking about how they should have been nicer to Edward because he had after all beat Mike after he had touched me but these people were too scared to welcome him to their table and I knew this.

The drive home was quite I didn't speak to anyone and I was still angry at Rose for what she said I wished I hadn't allowed her to speak to him I should have known she would be harsh and use the things that I had told them about him to hurt him. When we pulled up to our home I was surprised that Carlisle was already home he normally didn't finish till later in the afternoon I looked at Alice who was smiling widely at me then she mouthed the words revenge against Rosalie which I didn't understand. When we entered the house Carlisle was waiting in the living room with a rather annoyed look on his face, he then turned to us and pointed for us all to sit on the sofa then standing in front of us.

"So I had to stitch someone's hand today but it took me over an hour to get the young man to let me because and I quote "I am not having no bitches dad touch me" does anyone know why a certain Edward Swan despise Rose so much" I quickly understood why Alice had kept quiet about this Rose was in trouble for the way she spoke to Edward and I had to admit I was pleased "if it wasn't for Chief Swan being there I wouldn't have ever got his fist stitched back up and cleaned in all my years as a doctor I have nether been refused by a patient for my help, Rosalie what have I told you about the way you should speak to people, always treat them with respect and speak politely to them" Carlisle ordered rather annoyed

"It's not my fault I was just doing what everyone wanted" Rosalie challenged

"I don't want to hear it Rose you should apologise and I don't want to hear you speak to anyone if you're not willing to be polite and respectful" Carlisle ordered

Rosalie left angry about being told off Emmet following like a little obedient puppy, Alice and Jasper left holding hands laughing together I stayed with Carlisle I wanted to know if Edward was okay.

"Carlisle is Edward okay" I asked worried

"Yes Bella it was only a couple of stitches across his knuckles he'll be fine how did he end up hurting himself do you know how this happened he refused to tell chief Swan?" Carlisle looked suspiciously

"Well he lost his temper after no one would let him sit with them and after being embarrassed by Rose I guess he just couldn't hold it in he punched a wall, Carlisle it's all my fault" I said wanting to see that smile back on his face "what did he say to you?"

"Well not much really other then how he believed I should have left Rosalie at the dog shelter I found her and he knows some good people that would take her in for me" I couldn't help but giggle at Edwards words being repeated by Carlisle "but truth be told Bella he seems pretty upset Charlie had asked him if he was having you around again but he just blanked his father, I understand that you consider his safety of more importance's then his happiness Bella but you must understand he will be angry with you" I twinge of pain shot through my entire body

I knew Edward would be angry I just hoped that his anger would be enough for him to find himself a place where he didn't feel like an outsider because he was truly amazing and it was such a shame that not enough people get to see that side to him. I had said this over in my head hundreds of times that it wasn't wrong that I needed to be around him but it was because in two years he'll leave and I just don't know what I will do because when he truly is gone and I can't see him or hear the steady beat of his heart I won't be alive any more if that is what I am.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I can't take credit for the creation of the characters of twilight.

Chapter 7

EPOV

"Edward you're coming with me and that's the last of this talk" Charlie bellowed

I stared at him in the kitchen as I washed the dishes, it had been two weeks that I had been living in Forks and everything was just so fantastic, can sarcasm be any more obvious. Bella was supposedly a friend and I had trusted her and she ruined me she took the one thing I needed her to keep a secret and instead she used it against me with the help of her family. School had been, well interesting it was my second week and I had already been to speak with the principals four times with situations relating to violence, Charlie was getting tired of it. That is why I find myself here trying to find a way out of going to La Push to visit one of Charlie's friends Sue Clearwater, her husband had died a couple of months before I came to live here and it was a surprise because I remembered going fishing with Harry and my father when I visited Forks. Charlie had told me he couldn't ground me for my behaviour at school because I never went out so I think he was trying to get me to make friends in La Push so when I did make friends he could ground me just to get me for my recent behaviour.

Isolation was something that at one point I had forced upon myself and I really did struggle ever understanding why it had happened but that changed when I started high school people started taking note of me, so when I became isolated because I chose the wrong people to stand up for I felt sick to my stomach, I had always been told to stand up for what I believed in but what if what you believe in isn't so good for your own person, well there Edward you're in a predicament that is rather crappy.

"Edward if I was you I would come with me Leah said she wants to see you it's been a couple of years" Charlie tried to make the fact that my child hood friend during my visits would make this ordeal appealing to me

Leah was my age she was always nice but she was also like me known for a tantrum or two especially when we were younger I had completely forgotten about Leah and I instantly felt bad she must be upset about her father and here I am mopping because some girl doesn't like me and has turned everyone against me, you did that dumbass. I had to admit maybe seeing Leah again would be nice and even if it wasn't a friendly reunion I should still see if she's okay because I wouldn't want her mourning without support from friends that is if she still sees me as one. I quickly removed the rubber glove I had to wear so my stitches didn't get wet Carlisle was getting annoyed by my constant splitting of stitches and I swear I heard him threaten my life if he had to sew my knuckles again so I was attempting to let the skin heal. I gave Charlie the nod to show I was going to go with him I grabbed my keys refusing to let Charlie drive me in the cruiser, I was very surprised when Charlie got into my passenger seat and buckled himself in. I had to keep my concentration high as I was so use to speeding in my car knowing I would get a scolding from Charlie if I did, I kept the Volvo at a steady legal speed that Charlie would approve of.

"So are you going to tell why you can't keep out of the principal's office?" Charlie asked flatly

"People just should learn to watch what they say to me" I shrugged off

"What about that girl that came to the house why hasn't she been round again she seemed nice" I snorted "what's that all about?" he looked at me sceptically

"Dad just stop worrying my grades are perfect and sometimes I lose my temper it's not like I'm out till all hours of the night getting arrested I'm at home all the time so you have nothing to worry about" he didn't seem pleased by my answer

The rest of the car ride there it was very silent and it wasn't the comfortable silences Charlie and I could share a lot of the time, it was very awkward and I couldn't wait to get out the car. Charlie wasn't stupid he knew that Bella had something to do with the sudden bursts of anger and the fact I seemed withdrew within myself and I knew this but Charlie wouldn't pry because he knew I didn't like people knowing about my life because that was what it was it was mine. I was angry with Bella because she was ignoring me but I was furious with Bella because she had this effect on me why did the one girl that could destroy me have so much power over me it was truly unfair and I hoped she was happy that I was now an outsider. By the time that Charlie and I had made it to the Clearwater's home it was already beginning to get dark the sky was a dark blue colour the moon already full over head; I pulled into the empty drive way of the small house. The house reminded me of Charlie's but then the house in the area were most probably constructed by the same people during the same time and no one had ever re-built their homes.

I slowly trudged towards the porch but Charlie had already knocked the door when I stepped onto the porch, standing at the door was Sue she hadn't changed much but I could tell that she had aged and her eyes seemed a lot gentler. Sue was always known for being almost wolf like when someone crossed her I knew exactly where Leah had got her temper form but I would never admit that to either women knowing I would surely be tortured. I watched as Charlie gave sue a quick hug then looked back at me as I quietly walked towards the door with my hands in my pocket leaving my hood up I knew Charlie would complain about this later, I knew it was rude it's just it was like a shield for me I would not let it down not after the last time with Bella. Charlie entered the house as Sue stood in front of me I was a lot taller than her now and I assumed she was waiting for me to take my hood off so she could see how much I had changed. I could hear Charlie grumbling about me and then in a frustrated manner I flung my hood off looking at Sue and forcing a smile she seemed a little taken aback at first then she smiled widely at me.

"So you weren't kidding when you said he was a looker" she laughed looking at Charlie

"Well he had to get something from his old man" I snorted at Charlie who looked a little disheartened

"So are you going to give me a hug or are you too old for that?" she smiled I couldn't hold my grimace her smile was infectious

I quickly bent down wrapping her into a hug so she wouldn't kill me I would never cross Sue she truly was one of the scariest women I had ever met and it was such a surprise because she looked so harmless. I let go and pulled away as she closed the door behind me the house was empty I couldn't hear anyone so I assumed that Seth and Leah weren't home which I was disappointed about because I didn't want to be stuck with Charlie and Sue all night that would really show how cool I had become spending my Friday night with my father and his secret girlfriend. I always teased Charlie about this he said he was simply there to help her when she needed it I just thought that some of the flirting the two did was rather obvious and they acted more like teenagers then adults around each other.

"How are the kids?" Charlie asked

"The same Charlie, Seth is at the beach with a couple of the boys but Leah is still the same I'm worried about her" Sue tried to whisper so I wouldn't catch it

"Can I go see her?" I asked politely

They both looked at each other nervously then Sue nodded and Charlie had a look of pride in his eye I let the two go to the kitchen I knew Charlie loved Sue's cooking and I had to admit the leftovers I had eaten were very nice even though they were days old. I went up the stairs slowly and I tried to remember which room had been Leah's thank fully I knew she had the room to the left of her parents so I knocked softly and waited for some kind of response. After no answer I knocked harder doubling the knocks I knew this would annoy Leah I use to do it just to get a rise out of her when we were young, the door then flew open and standing in front of me was a very different Leah. She had aged well she was exotically beautiful and had perfect copper skin and her black hair was glistening and she had long eye lashes I would have been in awe if I wasn't comparing her to the perfection that was Bella.

"What the hell do yo-"she yelled then looking at me stopping with her mouth still open

"Nice to see you too" I smiled cockily

She then jumped into my arms squealing a little I wrapped my arms around her tightly lifting her off the ground smiling this was nice to have someone happy to see me, to Leah I was a friend and that was something I didn't have here and it was a welcome thing. Once the both of us let go of each other Leah then pulled me into her room it hadn't changed much from when I had last been here I could see a few pictures of Leah and I around her room from the summer vacations I had spent in Forks, her bed was untidy she had been lying in it before I disturbed her. She slumped into her bed sitting down sighing I looked at her face she looked upset and her eyes were red and I could see the dry tears I wish I had known she was struggling so much with her father's death. I quickly grabbed her and pulled Leah into my arms wanting to make her feeling better I could feel her sob quietly into my chest and I just held her tighter to me.

"I'm so sorry Leah, I know it doesn't mean anything but I am I'm so sorry I should have been here for you" I said quickly sitting her back on the bed and I sat beside her holding her hand comfortingly

"I've really missed you Edward if I wasn't so emotional I would kick your ass for not speaking to me in so long" she tried to smile

"You wish you could take me" I pushed her gently in the arm

"Is that a challenge Eddie" she used the dreadful nickname she used for me when we were children

"Of course Lee-Lee" I smiled widely at her glare

In no time we were in full battle mode Leah diving on top of me trying to get in playful jabs into my stomach and ribs she was so vicious I had forgotten that she was an animal when fighting. I grabbed her hands pinning them down as I flipped her underneath me she squirmed and kicked to try and get me off her.

"Say uncle or I'm tickling you" I ordered

"Never"

I then latched my hands on to her sides tickling her into hysteric her squeals would definitely be heard all over the house but I didn't stop this was the most fun I have had since moving to live with Charlie. While I was tickling Leah she had escaped my grasp and with a dirty tactical move she jabbed me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me I'm not stubborn enough to admit that it hurt she had a punch on her I rolled of her and she then jumped on straddling me. I knew what she would threaten to do now but I was a teenage male and if she did threaten to kiss me I wouldn't act like a little kid screaming for my mommy because Leah has girl diseases I would win this fight. I put my hand on her hips trying to tickler till she would fall off me I could only imagine what our parents were assuming we were doing to each other neither would be right but if they thought we were up to no good they clearly weren't bothered because they still haven't checked on the two of us.

"Now say uncle or I'll kiss you Swan" she ordered

"Leah I'm 17 if you want to kiss me so bad you don't have to attack me I know it must be really difficult being around someone as good looking as me" I grinned opening my mouth wide and teasing her

"Still full of yourself" she challenged

"So you don't think I'm god's gift to women" Leah snorted as I pouted at her

"Oh don't worry Eddie I think your pretty" she went to peck me on the lips

The two of us had kissed many times it was more of a way of torturing the other it was more playful and joking then romantic so when she had called me Eddie I knew exactly what I was going to do to get revenge. As Leah let her head drop to peek me on the lips I grabbed her head and kissed her sticking my tongue in her mouth then throwing her of me on to the bed and running for the door.

"I'm going to kill you Edward" Leah screamed chasing after me

I was running down the stairs hitting the floor when Leah dived onto my back I held strongly at first but then stumbled to the floor making sure I was underneath so Leah wouldn't get hurt. I hit the floor with Leah still on my back now wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her head into my back laughing, I couldn't stop laughing until I realised that Sue and Charlie were both standing in front of us while we were still on the floor. I jumped up pulling Leah with me still laughing Sue looked happy that Leah was acting like she use to, Charlie just looked warningly at me probably worried I would upset Leah in some way but I wouldn't do that.

"Sorry about that Leah just couldn't keep her hands off me" I smiled

"Eddie I think it was you who stuck your tongue in my mouth" Leah said patronisingly

"Edward I don't think your little girlfriend will be happy hearing that you're kissing other girls" Charlie gave me a chief Swan look

When Charlie said this first I saw the disappointed look on Sue's face at me and then Leah stopped laughing then pulling away from me making a gap between the two of us I didn't understand the hostility all of a sudden. The awkward silences was filled with tension no one wanting to be the first one to open their mouth but as typical Edward I had to be the one who said something.

"So Seth is at the beach?" I asked nervously

"Yeah there is some kind of gathering bomb fire and food you should go down and see him" Sue answered

"Yeah sounds like a good idea first beach I presume?" I asked

"Yes"

"Come on Leah lets go" I grabbed my keys out my pocket

"No I'm okay I'll see you when you get back" she went to turn to go to her room

"I don't think so Lee-Lee get that little butt of yours in my car, me and you are going to the beach" I pointed to the door

"Really, its okay you go I'm fine here" she was avoiding this like the plague

"I don't remember giving you a option" I grabbed her hand in mine walking towards the front door "don't worry we will be back as long as Leah doesn't try and jump my bones" I laughed closing the door


	8. Sorry

**Sorry everyone if you thought this was another chapter it's just I really would like to ask something of the people that are reading 'You don't have to be alone' first I like to thank anyone that is reading and enjoying my story. I know that no one like it when writers threaten to stop writing if they don't get certain amounts of reviews so I'm not going to do that instead I ask that the readers review instead because it would be very helpful for my writing to make it better for everyone, if you don't review I will still write the story and if you do I will still write the story.**

**I have only had three reviews so far and really I just would like to know what you think, the reason I ask for reviews is so I can see what you readers like about it so I can see which way is best to end this I know your thinking that would be a short story but it's coming to a cross road soon and I have many ways this story can go. So please just take them time to let me know what you think even if its criticism it would be appreciated because any feedback is help full.**

**Thank you**

**JAM11**

**P.S don't worry it will be very rare that I will write these notes so don't panic next chapter will most probably be up tomorrow unless I'm confident nothing is missing from it and it can go up early.**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I can't take credit for the creation for the characters of twilight.

Chapter 8

EPOV

First beach was a nice small area of the La Push reservation the cliffs overlooking the ocean and the soft clear sand was always beautiful against the blue of the ocean gushing in with light waves. During the day the beach looked incredible the gray clouds couldn't even faultier the perfect landscape but during the night with the black sky with the bright moon and stars shinning across the beach was something magical and out of this world to see especially living in Phoenix for so long this was a welcome sight. Leah seemed to fidget in her seat as we edged closer to the beach I put my hand on top of hers in an attempt to calm any worries she had she smiled at me warmly at the gesture, she then turned her hand taking mine firmly in her smaller hand.

"So you have a girlfriend when do I get to see if she's good enough for my Edward" she sounded serious

"She isn't my girlfriend thinking about it I don't think were even friends now" I said the hurt in my voice evident

"What happened?" she seemed genuinely interested

"To be honest I have no idea all I know is one minute I'm almost kissing her and she's trying to kiss me back the next day she's ignoring me and her sister is talking to me like a piece of crap and for some reason I feel as if I did something wrong but I don't know what" I tried my best explain the confusing story that I still had not figured out

"What's her name I'll give her a piece of my mind no one does that to my Eddie" she said playfully but still a fierce undertone hung in her voice

"Bella Cullen, I like her but I don't know why she went so hot and cold with me" I said still confused her face scrunched up at her name "Hay, forget about me were going to have some fun tonight what exactly is going on at this little thing at the beach?"

"Not much really there will be a fire obviously, the guys normally play football and the girls watch and cook food I don't really agree with the whole get the girls cooking while the guys play sports so I normally watch" Leah becoming more relaxed with the change of subject

"Well you can be my own personal cheerleader if they allow the city boy to play" I smiled at her realising her hand was still in mine

It had been confusing between Leah and I when we were younger it was rather innocent everything we did but everything began to get more complicated as we got older and I was surprised at how much she has changed over the couple year absences I've had from visiting. It's the same Leah but I would be blind to say she wasn't an attractive girl and the holding hands felt normal but wrong in the same sense and it was confusing because she was my best friend for so many years. Then there was Bella the girl I was in love with that refused to speak to me ever ignoring me any time I tried to even say hello but for the first time in two weeks Leah had for a long amounts of time made me forget all about Bella which I was happy and upset about. We pulled onto the beach where the other cars were parked some people carrying bags and chairs onto the beach as some were setting up the wood ready for the fire as I scanned the people I was looking for Seth. When I finally found someone that looked like Seth I was surprised at how tall he had got he was gangly now still hadn't filled out his body and his face was the same still that wide childish grin. He was standing beside some other native boys that were his age and about the same size I looked at Leah who looked really angry and I squeezed her hand trying to show support, she turned and her eyes looked a little watery.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried

"Nothing it's just Paul's here, I can't deal with him" Leah looked beaten and tired

"What does he do?" I asked ready to go start a fight

"Nothing really its fine he just doesn't know what personal space is and he has this crush on me and gets a little to touchy feely and it makes me feel uncomfortable" Leah admitted defeated

"Which one is Paul" I sneered his name, she pointed to a boy next to the group Seth was in

He was tall my age I guessed but he wasn't as muscular as me and he looked quite scrawny with his shirt unbuttoned he had dark hair like the rest of the group and I caught his gaze and he glared at me as I smiled at him, he wasn't pleased by my response. I took off my shoes and socks rolling up my jeans then going to Leah's side helping her with hers tickling her feet until she kicked me away as we both laughed approaching the group. The group was mostly males but there was a couple of females Leah had grabbed my hand again as we got closer to them and I turned to her surprised she gave me a nervous smile and I just let it go I'd tease her about it later.

"Edward long times no see man look at you you're a monster" Seth laughed

"Speak for yourself you must have grown about two feet since I last saw you damn your catching me up I might have to beat you down a bit" I pushed his shoulder playfully

"Okay we'll see, you up for playing a bit of football while the girls cook?" Seth asked

"Sure who's team?" I replied

"Tell you what the teams are you, me, Embry, Quil and Jarred verses the rest Jacob and Sam will play for the other team when they get here" Seth instructed the other players moved away as Paul still glared at me as my hand was still entwined with Leah's

"Your skins" Paul growled then mumbling something along the lines of " let's see if Leah like pale faces skinny ass body compared to mine"

I laughed at Paul's blatant jealousy Leah let go of my arm as I lifted my shirt over my head hearing giggles and little sighs as my shirt went over my head I couldn't help but feel a little smug and then I felt crap because Bella had the same reaction but she still ignores me. Paul looked vexed as the girls walked closer to me after removing my shirt I laughed inwardly at his face, I quickly grabbed my shirt and gave it to Leah she smiled at me and I pulled her into a hug then whispering into her ear.

"I think Paul hates me" I laughed

Seth was standing beside me and Leah as the small group of girls came over extending their hands out to me I shuck all their hands trying to be polite and then Seth and the stocky boy that looked about the same age as Seth began laughing.

"Looks like you got yourself a fan club Edward" Seth joked

"Who are they?"

"well the two that are dribbling are Jacobs older sister there actually both older then you as well Rachel and Rebecca Black and the other one with them is Emily my cousin but she has a boyfriend Sam the other girls are just girls from school" Seth explained

"Well are we going to play or let Edward steal all our women he already got your sister bro" Quil called

The two teams set up to the left of the fire that some of the other boys that weren't playing started Seth urged me to hurry up but I didn't feel comfortable leaving Leah on her own after forcing her out I quickly dragged her to a log near the fire so she could watch. As I let go of her hand it was like she was trying to prolong the touch as her fingertips begged for me to hold her hand for longer and I was surprised by how comforting the touch was. I quickly lined myself into the position that they wanted me in Paul was waiting for the ball to be hiked up so he could throw it, I had played football during junior high and I was good nothing really special but good enough to be noticed. It was clear Paul normally wasn't playing quarterback as soon as he had the ball in the pocket he snapped it out at the first free man he could see the ball went to high over the player and made it an easy catch for me I ran a few good yards before one of the players got a hold of me. I stood in the defensive blocking position and Paul had moved someone just so he could go up against me it made me laugh at how pathetic he was. I hiked the ball to Seth and then as Paul came to me I snapped at his ankles bringing him down face in the sand I was too busy laughing to notice that play had stopped and they were waiting for me t hike the ball again. The call was made this time by Embry as Seth was going deep to catch to make the score but just as I went to hike the ball Paul grabbed a hand full of sand threw it into my face blinding me temporarily I shouted profanities in a rage waiting to gain my sight so I could punch him.

"What the hell Paul you jerk why did you do that?" Leah yelled Quil was wetting my face with water

"He provoked me" Paul argued

"No he was just better then you and you got all territorial like always" Leah wasn't backing down I was blinking now gain my vision back I could see Leah's blurry form in front of Paul pointing and flaring with her arms

"Maybe if you just stopped teasing me all the time and got with me I wouldn't have to scare away little boys away from you" he grabbed Leah's hand trying to pull her with him

"Get the hell off me your delusional" Leah screamed

Like in the cafeteria two weeks ago it was like everything escalated and built up all the anger and rage and I finally exploded first I remember everything becoming clear again and then I was pushing Quil out of my way to get to Paul. My hand was wrapped still and I really couldn't afford to have to get my hand stitched again so I controlled myself the best I could and grabbed Leah taking her away from him it sounded like he was growling at me like a dog.

"Leah why would you want to be around him he's a leech lover, he's the one that Mike told me was hanging out with the Cullen's until they got bored of him after a day" Paul laughed

"One second Leah" I looked at her calmly

That was it I was tired of people speaking about the Cullen's as if they were weird and freaks yes they had treated me bad but honestly there was nothing wrong with them, I didn't understand what kind of insult that was calling me a leech lover it had something to do with the Cullen's. I forgot all about the bandage and stitches I had and I tackled Paul to the ground kneeling over him punching him numerous times until I was finally pulled of him Paul looked pretty banged up and he was shaking with rage until Quil and Embry dragged him off into the woods until I heard howling which I just assumed was a wolf nearby. The two males that were of similar size to me sat me beside the fire Leah running to sit beside me and grabbing my hand as I still fumed with anger at Paul I knew I would be in trouble with Charlie I couldn't keep out of a fight for one day soon he would send me away just like Renee. My hand was now hurting now the adrenaline was wearing off and I looked at the bandaging to see blood I pulled the bandaging down to look at the stitches thankfully the stitches hadn't been split but the skin was open and now bleeding. The two males looked angry and I couldn't care what they thought he had done this not me but every time I do what I believe is right everyone disagrees and gives me the hard time but not Leah she is still on my side for now Bella was fine with me until the next day would history repeat itself. It was as I calmed I recognised the two males to be Jacob and Sam, Jacob was a year younger than me I had remembered him from visiting also his father Billy Black and I assumed the other male to be Sam as he held Emily's hand.

"I advise you to go home and clean your hand up and just as a friend of the chief I don't think you should go near the Cullen's anymore nothing good will happen to you" Sam looked angry his face scowling

I knew he was right the Cullen's were different in some way and nothing good had happened to me after interacting with the Cullen's, Bella had been a temptress and drawn me in and after making me believe I had a connection with her in some way she ruined me in front of everyone turning everyone against me. The facts were there clear, I wasn't the only person that had weird other worldly suspicions about the Cullen's but he knew more then what I did and even though I was angry with them I couldn't allow people to treat these people badly because as much as I wanted to be angry with Bella I still had this urge to protect her from everything. Leah could feel that I was getting angry again with the amount of pressure I was putting on her hand she quickly stood up and dragged me to my car and getting into the passenger side. I got into the car then smacking the steering wheel in anger and I saw Leah flinch away in fear as I lashed out I instantly felt bad for scaring her these people were who she went to school with and I had caused drama for her and she didn't need that.

"Why the hell do people have to do this, why can't I just walk away Leah please tell me why people just can't be around me?" I was defeated "Leah I'm so sorry I shouldn't be causing trouble for you with your friends don't worry I won't come back to the beach I'm sorry you have enough problems without me" I rushed

Leah then stroked my cheek caringly "Edward it wasn't your fault he provoked you" she tried to calm me

"but it is Leah no one can ever get along with me people just wind me up and I snap and I don't want to anymore but it's the only way I know I'm keeping people out because I let people in and then they turn their backs on me" Leah placed her hand on my leg

"This is about that Cullen isn't it it's not just about your anger" Leah always did know me best

"Yes but still I do things that I think are right but I'm the only one that ever seems to get pushed away like I'm always in the wrong, I tried to tell Renee about Phil and she didn't believe me and sends me away, Charlie just assumes it's because I'm from the city but if that's the case why didn't I fit in any where there" my frustration seeping through

"Edward I think you could fit in with whoever you want but you look for reasons why you don't deserve to be around people and you're not really angry with the people your angry with yourself" Leah had gone Dr. Phil on me and I had to admit I was really surprised maybe it was that I looked for reasons to be isolated it wasn't like I went out of my way to make friends, she took my silences as understanding "now let's get home so I can clean your hand up"

I started the car and Leah hadn't removed her hand from my leg it wasn't awkward like I would have thought it to be but it was oddly relaxing I tried my hardest not to let any of the blood drip onto her or the car which seemed to be a harder task than expected. I sat in the car thinking over what had just happened and I had noticed the hatred that the people on the beach had towards the Cullen's it wasn't like the way the Cullen's were mentioned in Forks people just thought they were weird but here in La Push they seemed to be hated. I had been called a "leech lover" and I had no idea what kind of insult that was meant to be and Sam had told me that nothing good would come of me being around the Cullen's I had always assumed there was something different about them but never had I been able to find something.

"Leah why don't the guys at the beach like the Cullen's and what is a leech lover?" I asked curiously

"It's some stupid Quileute legend. You know how my ancestors are apparently decedents of wolfs, well my people have an enemy called the cold ones people call them vampires these days but apparently the chief of our people found a clan of vampires feeding from an animal. Instead of killing them they forged a treaty with the clan if they stayed of Quileute land they wouldn't reveal them to the pale faces. They are apparently no danger to our people so they lived in peace but there's still hatred there because there still natural enemy's" Leah scoffed at the myth

"But the Cullen's moved here not so long before me" I asked intrigued by the story

"Or just moved back" she laughed "nice to see you enjoyed it; really it's just some stupid old man story to have a reason to hate the Cullen's, now you know the story you're going to offer yourself to Bella" she laughed teasing me

"Believe me if you see Bella there'd would be no way you would think she is a dangerous monster" I laughed at my Bella being a danger

"Why do you like her so much?" Leah was very abrupt

"I don't know Leah I just had this connection with her I can explain it, like a pull towards her almost and it felt normal and natural being close to her and touching her even if it was just a simple brush of arms a tingling feeling was there a static energy" I pulled up into the drive, Leah's eyes locked on her hand touching my leg smiling sweetly

"I think I understand what you mean"

Then as I looked at Leah she moved her head forward and placing her lips to mine I was shocked stiff by what she was doing this kiss was a lot different to the playful teasing ones we had done she was confessing an attraction to me. I sat there like a lifeless idiot as she kissed me letting her fingers run through my hair as I just sat still arms at my side my eyes bulging out of my head I felt bad that I couldn't kiss her back but I couldn't lead her on but I couldn't pull away. I hated that I had ever met Bella if I hadn't have felt the connection I would have been over the moon with this discovery because Leah was great she was my best friend but would that ever be good enough for her. She pulled away finally not looking worried by my lack of participation in the kiss but she looked so happy and the light in her eyes was a fantastic sight to behold why couldn't I have felt the same it would make it easier I wouldn't be so depressed by my own feelings anymore if I could just feel the same for her. She rested her head on my shoulder placing her small hand on my chest I was still frozen stiff from shock as she breathed out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Edward I just had to now, you know you don't have to be alone" she kissed my cheek and got out the car walking to her front door, I was still frozen solid to my seat


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I can't take credit for the creation of the characters of twilight.

Chapter 9

BPOV

Two long and painful weeks of mopping and sobbing. I had crossed the line of obsessed to stalker I was officially stalking Edward Swan I had watched him sleep every night since the day he skipped school. I was a masochist plain and simple I was putting myself through great deals amount of pain because I couldn't stay away from the one thing I wanted so badly but refused to have. Edward was so peaceful when sleeping it showed another side to him an innocent and carefree side to Edward his face was always relaxed not holding the scowl he did in school and it was nice to see his face without him using his hood to cover it up. Even though I had crossed the lines of normal by sneaking into his room and watching him sleep I had once again crossed another line that now made me something I didn't understand. It was three days ago that I had crossed a line, Edward was curled up on one side of the bed and was restless in his sleep and I couldn't describe it but the pull of energy that he emitted drawing me towards him like that first day. Before I knew what I was doing I was lying beside him on his bed and like he had woken up he called my name and I turned to look at him but still his eyes were closed and then he wrapped his arms around me pulling me to his bare chest I was officially crazy. Being in Edwards room every night had helped me come more accustomed to his scent and I was beginning to push away the urge for his blood and now I was able to appreciate Edward for everything he was without the lust for his blood.

When I reached his house on foot I was instantly in a state of panic as no one was home it was late and Edward had never been out since moving to Forks and normally Charlie would have finished work. The cruiser was outside the house but Edwards Volvo was not, even though it was likely they had just gone out together for a meal I was still panicking that he was in some danger when I wasn't near him. I headed back home to get Alice to check on Edward's future to see if he was okay, everyone was tired of what I was doing my routine that I now lived by was go to school and watch Edward, then finish school wait until it was dark and watch Edward sleep and then repeat it every day. Rosalie didn't speak to me anymore she was somewhat disgusted by my attraction to Edward and she was still mad at him because of what he had done to her as a way of revenge he had made an announcement over the principals announcer telling everyone about a dog that needed a home by the name of Rosalie we had to hold her back so she wouldn't kill him. Not even Edward's stunt at revenge on Rosalie had made him anymore popular in the student body but he hadn't done it for a way to get people to speak to him he had shown that it didn't affect him that he had been embarrassed. Edward had quickly become known as the crazy angry kid of Forks high he had been at school two weeks and everyone knew to stay away because he didn't want people around him even though I knew he did, it was like as soon as people gave him the cold shoulder he put this wall around him keeping everyone out he would rather be the cause for the isolation then it being forced on him.

When I got in the house Jasper was sitting on the sofa holding Alice in his lap resting his head on her shoulder they were very sweet together such polar opposites with Alice being so energetic and bubbly and Jasper being calm and collective. Rosalie, Emmet and Esme had gone hunting and Carlisle was working late in the hospital I really hadn't seen Esme or Carlisle in two weeks because I was never home always watching Edward I knew he would be supportive of what I was doing even though he believed I could be around him he thought I doubted myself to much. I went to Alice standing in front of them I had specifically told Alice not to watch Edward because I didn't like the look she gave me every time she had a vision of him losing his temper again but I needed her to check on him this time because I was controlling I needed to know where he was but I wasn't willing to be with him.

"Bella please calm down" Jasper begged

"Alice look into Edward's future I want to know if he's okay" my voice broken in fear

Alice smiled and then closed her eyes to force herself to have a vision her eyes shot open glazed over as she began to see what had filed her mind I just hope I was overreacting. When her eyes slowly came back into focus Jasper took hold of her hand as he always did after a vision to try and help her come back to reality, when she looked at me her eyes were full of confusion and conflict over whatever she had seen.

"Bella I'm getting static there is a blank future and then sometimes I can see images of you and Edward I don't understand I'm sorry Bella" Alice face scrunched in confusion at her blank vision

"Don't worry you two I'm sure everything he is fine" Jasper sending waves of calm to the both of us

"No Jasper everything is not fine I'm in love with Edward but I can't be with him because I'm scared I'll hurt him" I snapped

"Bella you've already hurt him and you still are because you refuse to be near him but we all know you are near him sneaking into his room every night its stupid you can be with him you're the most accustomed to resisting blood after Carlisle it's just you don't believe in yourself" Jasper finally saying what he thought "it's not fair that he doesn't get a say in a possible future it's not your choice to make Bella, yes if your with him there will be boundaries but you can't do this to yourself have you even considered what will happen to you if he finds someone else or if he gets hurt or leaves"

Alice hadn't spoken as Jasper scolded me for being angry with them when they had done nothing wrong when it was only my fault that I was alone and depressed I looked at Alice to see what she would say about my stupid choices. Alice was in anther vision her eyes glazed over she quickly pulled out and was looking at me with a serious look on her face she then stood form the seat and came closer to me looking me over. He face then became glazed over again and then her eyes were filled with shock and horror and she fell to the floor I panicked as I had never seen Alice react so badly to a vision before. She shuck her head in disbelief blinking until Jasper pulled her to her feet when she wrapped me into her arms saying sorry over and over again into my shoulder.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't see it happening please don't blame me I'm so sorry" Alice sobbed

"Alice what happened what's going to happen?" I asked almost shaking with fear

"It's Edward"

Just the terror and the reaction she had to the vision was scaring me but just his name being said in such a way it sent the most spine chilling shiver down my spine what had happened to him what had Alice seen that would cause her to be so sorry for missing something. I hadn't realised that I wasn't moving I was a statue frozen if the next words were not confirmation that Edward was okay I wouldn't know how to react he had become my life in such a short amount of time, for so long I had just let time pass me by without taking note of anything but Edward had given me a reason to. What would I do if he was in some grave danger that had already caused him harm I couldn't live knowing he was gone and then I realised I was stupid staying away from Edward I needed to be around him I just needed confidences that I could keep him safe.

"I'm sorry Bella I never saw them coming and...and I didn't know they would cross Edward's path he's been in a car accident" Alice sobbed

Edward had been in a car accident was it to late was he dead no he couldn't be I would be able to feel it in my body if Edward was truly gone the earth wouldn't move correctly, if he was gone I would know, he was alive he had to be. What did Alice mean by she 'never saw them coming' who had done this to my Edward so beautiful and fragile like a glass ornament that should be preserved in a museum I would rip the person that had harmed him. Jasper was silent the only noise was Alice sobbing no doubt she felt some kind of blame for not seeing it sooner but I couldn't comfort her as I was in a state of shock I had forgotten that I was not just the only danger to Edward, every time he left his home there was a risk that could take him from me if anything he was safer with me around him to protect him from such accidents.

"Bella some nomads ran across the street that Edward was driving on he saw them and crashed trying to avoid them he's at the hospital. I advise you to stop being so god damn stubborn and let yourself comfort him you love him now go be with him" Alice demanded

She was right he needed me now Edward was in a hospital bed in some condition I had no idea how bad I had already failed him once I should have been there for him when he was out casted and I wasn't I would not make the same mistake twice. I didn't even go to my car to drive to the hospital to make it look like I had got there like any normal person I headed there straight on foot sprinting as quick as my body would take me I needed him to be okay because if he didn't make it then neither would I. When I reached the hospital doors Carlisle was standing outside waiting for me no doubt Alice had informed him I would be coming, he took my panicked look as a sign to take me straight to him I didn't need to go to the reception as Forks hospitals best surgeon guided me to the room Edward was in. He didn't speak to me but he pointed towards a door on the right and then indicated he would be back in a moment I ran at human speed to Edward's door throwing it open.

Lying on the hospital bed was my beautiful pain stricken Edward eyes closed and hocked up to machines taking his heart rate his arm was casted and his face seemed a little bruised I prayed that was all that was wrong with him. I was so preoccupied by Edward that I hadn't noticed his father sitting beside him in the chair looking at me he had a cut above his eyebrow and he had already been stitched for him he looked in a great deal amount of distain. His eyes locked with mine and he gave me a wary smile and nodded his head for me to come into the room instead of standing at the doorway. I bolted to Edward's side taking his hand in mine standing on the opposite side of Charlie, Charlie looked a little surprised by the way I was acting but he wouldn't understand what I was feeling for his son and he had probably heard from Edward how he hated me because what I had done to him.

"Is he going to be okay?" I almost whispered

"Dr. Cullen said he may have a bad concussion but other than his broken arm he should be perfectly fine they may keep him in over the weekend just as a precaution" Charlie looked at his watch "How did you know about Edward?"

"Carlisle told me once he arrived" I rushed the Lie

"I need to make some phone calls will you stay with him?" he stood from his chair

"There's nowhere else I would rather be" Charlie looked in shock at my answer

Charlie then left the room leaving me with Edward, I went to the seat that Charlie had occupied sitting in it pulling it very close to Edward as I took his casted hand in my two small cold ones. I couldn't tear my eyes form his face I could only imagine how painful and scary it had been for him to be in a car crash I wondered how long he would be asleep for I wanted to talk to him. I was sure that he could hear me I wanted him to hear me because I really didn't want to repeat this again but I would for him because I love Edward Swan and I can't stay away from him anymore.

"Edward its Bella I know I may be the last person you want to be here right now but I had to be, I'm sorry Edward I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I was scared about how I felt about you and other things were complicating the situation. I need you to understand that I stayed away from you to protect you but by the look of you that didn't work out so well. Edward just wake up so I can try and do what I've wanted to do since I first laid my eyes on you I know I don't deserve a chance but I need you Edward I'm in love with you please wake up" my hand felt a finger brush my palm

I looked up from my hands to Edward's face his eyes were open revealing his incredible emerald eyes they looked tired and forced open he was panting softly for air but he had his crooked smile that I loved across his face he wasn't angry I was here. Edward then brought his other hand over to my face and stroked my cheek softly the warmth was so comforting and I wanted to be closer I needed him to let the shield down again to let me in but this time I wouldn't hurt him I would protect him.

"So it takes me to get in a car crash to get you to speak to me?" he laughed smiling at me

"I'm sorry Edward I was stupid" I looked down upset he lifted my face up to look at him

"Bella what you said is that true?" I nodded; his eyes seemed to glow in the dark room

Edward then sat up in his bed wincing in pain, he pulled me with his good arm to get closer to the bed he then moved over then tapping the space next to him for me to join him on it, I gladly accepted. As I took up the position next to Edward he pulled me onto his lap even though I was sure that would be uncomfortable for him after all he had just been in a car accident, he looked me in the eye and then something came across his face like he had seen something in them and his head pulled away dropping my hand. He was silent for a moment opening and closing his mouth then refusing to say anything whatever it was it was on the tip of his tongue and it was only a matter of time before he said something, he then took a long and deep breathe.

"Bella you aren't human are you?"


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the creation for the characters of twilight.

Chapter 10

EPOV

I remember driving at around 50mph and then just out of nowhere a man appeared in a blur in front of the road just looking at me approaching quickly. Charlie was looking at me and nagging in my ear about fighting on the beach but I was too preoccupied by the man as I inched closer I could now see him clearer there was nothing special about the man he looked pretty average but he had something similar to him that I had seen before. He had cropped light brown hair and a leather jacket on and he was bare footed. His skin was a chalky white he looked nothing like the Cullen's but there he was with this unexplainable similarity to them, then like he had disappeared he was gone again in a blur I assumed I was seeing things and carried on ignoring Charlie's rant I edged the car forward with more speed. Then all of a sudden I was very aware that something was behind me I looked in my rear view mirror to see a blur behind me and I was freaking out I didn't mention anything to Charlie I didn't want him to think I was crazy. I could see the man's face and I couldn't believe his eyes were bright red a crimson colour I had only seen in horror films when the victim is killed the blood everywhere. I was very aware of the man's face now as he once again disappeared into thin air and once again appearing in front of the car, Charlie still not taking note of the worried look on my face whatever this man was it wasn't human and I couldn't believe I was saying this maybe Leah's story had just sent my mind into overdrive.

The man's nostrils flared as he took in a deep breath and then like a confirmation of the relation to this man and the Cullen's his eyes turned from the gruesome red to the coal black that Bella's had when she had smelt my jumper that first day. One minute the man was standing up right and then he was crouched showing his teeth that looked bright white and razor sharp he leaped into the air and then landed meters from my car I swerved to miss him heading straight into the trees on the side of the road and then everything went black. Sitting in the hospital bed with Bella on my lap her eyes a dark golden colour she opened her mouth taking a small breathe and then her eyes turned the same coal black that this man had when he was playing some sick game with me. I was frozen in fear I didn't care about reality and what was normal because the fact was the Cullen's weren't normal it was obvious but what were they Leah had told me what the Quileute's believed them to be could such tribal scary stories be of truth I had no idea but Bella Cullen was not human I was sure everything was clicking into place. Two weeks I hadn't seen any of the Cullen's eat a single piece of food they were never in on the rare sunny day I had watched their eyes constantly change colour and their skin was like marble and it was as if they had been standing in a freezer for hours and all looked nothing alike but looked exactly the same in some way. I wanted to let it go Bella had said she was in love with me but she had secrets I knew this and the only way I could truly return the love she deserved was if she trusted me with her secrets, I knew I would sound crazy but I could blame it on the crash say I was a little out of it and didn't know what I was saying but I had to ask.

"Bella you aren't human are you?"

Her face became full of shock and confrontation as she had a inner battle with herself the long pause of silences was a confirmation of my thoughts if she was normal she would have denied straight away and if she wasn't I would have expected a lie this silences meant she was going to admit her secret. She looked in such confrontation with what I had asked and I was worried that maybe her secret was just too much for me to be able to handle but I would try for Bella I knew she could say anything to me and I would not change my opinion of her. So what were my options now, I could apologise and tell her I felt the same and try and forget about whatever she could be but I would be worried she may want to run as soon as her complications arise again or I could tell her I loved her and wouldn't think any less of her if she was different. Her eyes turned back to her butterscotch colour and I smiled warmly at her but her face looked down I didn't like that did she not think she could trust me with her secrets I knew then what I would do I would accept her without knowing what she was hoping eventually she would trust me enough to tell me. I grabbed her hand raising it to my face placing a kiss on her hand then placing it on my cheek and she looked up and smiled at me she still hadn't spoken.

"Bella I'm sorry it doesn't matter if your different I wouldn't want you any other way" her face lit up then she looked down again which frustrated me "what are you thinking?"

"That you're perfect and you deserve better than me" I scoffed

"Bella you think very little of yourself but I promise to show you everyday how perfect you are if you'll let me" she snuggled into my chest

"Edward, I need to tell you something but I'm scared you'll run away screaming promise me you won't" I grabbed her hand tighter and kissed her head she continued

"My family aren't your typical all American family, and I'm telling you now that I wasn't joking when I told you I was staying away from you to keep you safe but seeing how I'm generally selfish I can't not be without you now"

"I'm glad you're selfish then"

"Something tells me you won't be so happy about my nature once you hear everything I could hurt you Edward I'm dangerous" he voice broken she held onto my shirt tighter "please Edward understand that I'm not good for you and always know that I will be here as long as you want me to"

"I think your wrong your exactly right for me I'm calm around you maybe I'm the one that isn't good for you" I laughed

"Edward I think you already know what I am don't you it's hard for me to admit but if you tell me what you think then I will tell you if your right" she said curling closer to me

"Well I guess the real reason that I'm questioning you being normal is because first what the some kids at La Push said and then don't think I'm crazy but a man was running alongside my car and he looked nothing like your family but he had similarities to you all" she gasped I took that as one was right in some way "so I guess my first question is are you the same as the man that was chasing my car and messing with me?" she nodded into my chest I held her tighter "but your different to him aren't you" she nodded again

There was one question that I could ask to sum up all the questions I knew Bella was something different and Leah had told me what the natives of La Push believed them to be what if the treaty was true and she was a vampire that was no danger to the people. That would explain the reason she said she was similar to the man I had seen but different was he a normal vampire was he as tempted to kill me as Bella may have been meaning that was the reason she stayed away from me could she not be with humans that close without succumbing to her natural instincts. I knew that she would be incredibly fast if she was the same as the man what else was she capable to do I started looking at memories of the family and when they seemed to react in certain ways the first memories that came to me was the first day and Jasper trying to get his hands on Mike what if it wasn't because he had touched his sister but because I had caused Mike to bleed. His eyes had changed black then but once Mike had gone his eyes had returned to their original colour, Bella, when I had given her my jumper in class her she had taken in my scent sniffing the jumper then her eyes had changed to black and the man had taken a long breathe when his eyes had changed I knew what they were the Quileute's were right they had to be they were the ones that had been here decades ago to first meet them.

"Bella I know what you are and it doesn't matter I love you I don't care I just want you to let me into your life" I pulled her away to look at my face

"How can you love a monster?" she looked away from my eyes

"Don't Bella you are not a monster and I don't want you to speak like that your good, beautiful, caring, intelligent and everything I need please don't think so little of yourself" I said stroking her cheek

"Don't you care about my diet?"

"My friend Leah told me about the legend of the cold ones and she said that you were supposedly safe to live around humans because you fed from animals" she smiled a little

"They have a good memory but that doesn't mean we aren't dangerous to people" she was trying to make me leave but I wouldn't I simply was unable to ever think of leaving now

"Bella will you lie beside me I just want to be next to you we can talk about everything once I'm out of this place because I assume there are certain aspects to what you are that I will need to see to believe" I smiled

I then lied back down and Bella curled into my side resting her head on my chest I kept her in my arms I didn't care if anyone saw us to be honest I wanted everyone to see this to prove I wasn't dreaming this up. Bella loved me and she was a vampire that chose to feed from animals to be good instead of killing people how could she ever see herself as a monster when she was the most beautiful angel like creature I had ever seen. I had heard the conversation between Bella and my father I was glad that me crashing my car hadn't harmed him much but I wondered who he was going to talk to on the phone I prayed it wouldn't be my mother I couldn't deal with her frantic phone calls checking up on me. For the first time my mind started to acknowledge the pain my body was in but Bella's cold body was like an ice pack relaxing my tired body I pulled her tighter into my body both her small hands placed on my chest her eyes looking into mine with her small smile melting my heart. Her eyes were drawing me in but I didn't know if to try and kiss her the last time had been very bad she had rejected me then ignored me but things were different now she had admitted her feelings to me and I knew her secret yes I didn't know everything about what exactly what being a vampire meant but I didn't care I loved her even though I had only really just met her. Bella began to get out of the bed and I pulled her back in she laughed musically as she playfully struggled with me as I tickled her sides holding her to me.

"Your dads coming Edward" she smiled

"Pretend to be asleep I'll get rid of him" I said pulling her into my arms kissing the top of her head "now sleep my angel" she sighed

Charlie then came to the door and slowly opened the door he was looking down and poked his head around the door he looked to me and I couldn't help but have a wide grin on my face Bella was after all sleeping beside me. First his eyes seemed relieved that I was awake but then his gaze turned to Bella lying beside me and his mouth hung open in shock I almost burst out laughing at his shock at what he was seeing. Charlie walked to me quietly it was like Bella wanted to be caught out being awake next me as she began to kiss my chest I almost lost all control and pulled her away so I could attempt to kiss her incredible lips it wasn't fair she could kiss my chest playfully but I couldn't kiss her back.

"So kid how you doing?" Charlie scratched his head

"I'm great dad" my smile wider then he normally saw

"So you and Dr. Cullen's daughter huh?" he nodded his head to the pretend sleeping Bella

"Bella, and yeah I think we're going to give it a try we had a miss understanding but everything was made clear today" I hugged her closer to me

"Well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep here by the sounds of it you'll be here over the weekend" Charlie said slumping into his chair

"Dad really you don't have to go home I'll feel better if you sleep in your bed after all it's my fault you got hurt I'd rather you get some proper rest" he looked relieved

"Okay I will I'll be back tomorrow should I take Bella to her home" she clenched to my shirt tighter

"No dad I think her dad will take her home when he finishes his shift I don't want to disturb her she almost had a heart attack when she heard I was in an accident" Bella smiled into my chest I was humouring her

Charlie then nodded giving me a small smile he then left the room after giving me and Bella another look something tells me he will have a couple of questions for me when I'm alone, once he was finally gone Bella began to laugh myself quickly joining her. She looked so relaxed and care free with me now that I knew her secret and I was still okay with her I believed that the other reason for her wanting it to be a secret from me was because she was worried I wouldn't accept her for what she was. She looked at me playfully still curled up into my side I quickly pulled her onto my lap again latching my hands to her sides feeling the energy burst through my body as our eyes locked and once again the pull was like magnetism. I looked at her pleading for her not to pull away but I knew deep down that she may simply not be able to handle the temptation of what her natural instincts demanded but if we couldn't it would have to be enough because I could not, not have her. I slowly moved closer to her as she braced herself closing her eyes she smiled lightly as I moved closer I was an inch away from her face, when she latched her hands on my face crashing her lips to mine so passionately I couldn't believe that she wouldn't be perfect at anything she attempted. I felt I was high as her cold soft lips moved with my warmer one's she sighed in satisfaction as the kiss carried on it was perfect no girl before could ever compete with her she was truly amazing and I smiled into her kiss and finally we had to separate for breathe. As she smiled at me sweetly I was left in a daze from the kiss never had I felt so complete and happy in my life when she was near but the kiss was like I was meant for her like I would never be able love someone like I would love Bella and I believed she was the same. She wrapped her arms around my body as I laid back against the back board of the bed with Bella curled up on my lap I stroked her hair lightly as she rubbed her face deeper into my chest, it was a surprise when Dr. Cullen walked in. I wasn't sure if I was nervous because he was Bella's father or because I now knew he was a vampire but all of a sudden I became very aware that I hadn't been the politest or helpful person with him and there was a good chance he wouldn't approve of me because I was human and I was sometimes a bit of a smartass.

"So I see things are okay then" Dr. Cullen smiled at me holding his daughter

"Yes things are perfect Dr. Cullen" I smiled nervously

"Okay good to hear but just to keep an eye on you I thinks its best that you stay here over the weekend I'm just doing my last checkups before I go, Bella are you coming home with me?" she shook her head "okay well I guess I'll see you both tomorrow" he smiled exiting

"I swear I was expecting him to rip me apart I haven't been exactly helpful with him the past few visits here" I said relieved he was gone

"Carlisle wouldn't dream of harming anyone and especially not his daughter's boyfriend that she is madly in love with" she joked

"So I'm your boyfriends now" I laughed as she nodded "you know what it's about time you don't realise how crazy I was going being rejected from you" I shrugged as she winced in pain at my words I quickly stroked her cheek "don't worry Bella everything is good now I understand why you did everything yes I would have rather you not but your intentions were good no matter how extreme they may have been"

"Looks like we have our self's a long weekend in the hospital" she hugged me closer again

"You're going to stay with me" I was surprised she would want to stay in a hospital over the weekend

"Well of course I have to be a good girlfriend after all I need to take care of you while you're stuck here" she kissed my cheek

"Something tells me my terrible time in Forks is about to take a drastic turn around and it's all because of you Bella believe me as long as you want me I'll work to try and help you not kill me at any chance" even she laughed at my playful joke

I was so happy that my would be boring week in a hospital bed was now going to be me and Bella and I wasn't really bothered about Bella being a vampire I was just happy that she cared about me and trusted me enough to confide her darkest secret.


End file.
